Ein teuflischer Plan
by chaska
Summary: Gibt es denn mal nicht einen Tag an dem uns dein Bruder nicht umbringen will?" "Halbbruder, bitte!", Inu Yasha bestand auf diesem Unterschied. "Mach auch keinen Unterschied, wenn er uns tötet", murmelte Miroku besorgt.
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen ihr Lieben,

nach "die Braut des Kaisers" und "unter Wölfen" kommt hier nun die dritte Fortsetzung um Ayaka und Sesshomaru.

" " gesprochene Worte

_" " Gedanken_

( ) Kommentar Autor (wird sicher selten vorkommen)

* * *

**Wieder eine Reise und eine Fürstin kommt in Schwierigkeiten**

Das Klirren der Schwerter hallte durch den gesamten Palast. In dem Übungssaal standen sich zwei ebenbürtige Gegner gegenüber. Bei dem einen handelte es sich um einen großen weißhaarigen Mann, dessen Gesicht auf jeder Wange je zwei violette Streifen aufwies und dessen Stirn ein blauer Halbmond zierte.

Ihm gegenüber stand eine junge zierliche Frau, die grün-gelben Augen zu Schlitzen verengt beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Ihre Haare fielen ihr in langen Kaskaden weit über den Rücken. Sie fielen besonders durch ihre ungewöhnliche Färbung auf. An dem Ansatz rabenschwarz und zu den Spitzen immer heller werdend, bis sie schließlich schneeweiß endeten.

Es handelte sich um keine Übungsschwerter aus Holz, sondern die Klingen schimmerten aus scharf geschliffenem Stahl. Beide mussten höllisch aufpassen, um sich nicht gegenseitig zu verletzen.

Ayaka atmete schnell. Die Übungskämpfe mit ihrem Mann forderten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Kraft. Schon einmal hatte sie nicht richtig aufgepasst und nun zierte ihre Kleidung ein klaffender Riss.

Sesshomaru beobachtet sie genau. Er ahnte, dass sie einen Überraschungsangriff plante. Sie war in der letzten Zeit besser geworden. Ihre vorherigen Schwertmeister hatten durchaus keine schlechte Arbeit geleistet. Sie war verdammt gut, doch er konnte ihr immer noch etwas beibringen.

Überraschend sprang Ayaka vor. Indem er sein Schwert hochriss, parierte er ihren Schlag. Dann packte er kurzerhand ihre Schwerthand und hielt sie fest. Verblüffung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Mit dieser Aktion hatte sienicht gerechnet. Er zog sie näher an sich heran.

"Für heute ist es genug. Du bist in der Lage fast jeden Angreifer zu besiegen", brach er die Übungsstunde ab.

"Mit Ausnahme von Euch."

"Na, das hoffe ich doch. Sonst würde ich ja völlig unter dem Pantoffel stehen."

Ayaka lachte hell auf. Sesshomaru ließ ihre Hand los und sie ließ die Schwertspitze zu Boden sinken. "Ihr unter dem Pantoffel? Ein guter Witz. Ihr werdet Euch nie irgendjemanden unterordnen."

Gemeinsam legten sie ihre Schwerter auf die Halterungen an der Wand zurück. "Vergiss es aber morgen nicht mit zu nehmen, wenn du abreist", seine Stimme hatte einen kühlen Klang bekommen.

Ayaka bemerkte es durchaus. "Ihr wollt nicht, dass ich abreise?"

"Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn du irgendwo bist, wo ich dich nicht erreichen kann. Selbst, wenn es sich nur um einen Besuch bei deinem Vater handelt", sagte Sesshomaru kühl.

Ayaka legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich bleibe nicht lange. Ihr wisst, dass dieser Besuch schon lange fällig ist."

Er zog sie an sich und legte das Kinn auf ihren Kopf. Tief sog er ihren Geruch ein. Er vermisste sie jetzt schon, obwohl sie noch eine ganze Nacht für sich hatten. Er lächelte, eine ganze Nacht...

Ein helles Kinderlachen ließ sie ihre Umarmung beenden. Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und ein kleines 6-7 Jahre altes Mädchen stürmte in den Raum. Ohne zu zögern warf sie sich in Ayaka's Arme.

Sie fing sie auf, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis, bevor sie sich das Kind auf die Hüfte setzte. "Noch mal, Ayaka-chan!", forderte das Kind lachend. "Hey, Rin-chan, du kleiner Wirbelwind. Ich dachte, du wärst schon längst im Bett."

"Es wurde mir zu langweilig. Jaken-sama wollte mir keine Gute-Nacht Geschichte vorlesen. Machst du das, Ayaka-chan?"

Besagter Jaken-sama erschien gerade keuchend in der Tür. Er stützte sich auf einem Stab ab an dessen Ende sich die hölzernen Köpfe einer Frau und eines Mannes befanden. "Ha, endlich hab ich dich, du kleine Göre. Wie kannst du es w a g e n...", seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er entdeckte, wem er da gerade gegenüberstand.

Er klappte zusammen, wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man durchtrennt hatte. "Verzeihung Herr. Ich sah Euch im ersten Moment nicht."

Sesshomaru musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lächeln. Der kleine Kerl war sein ergebenster Diener, Rin war er allerdings nicht gewachsen. "Es ist gut Jaken. Wir werden uns um sie kümmern. Du kannst dich zurückziehen."

Mit einem hörbaren Seufzer und einer Verbeugung verschwand der kleine Krötendämon.

"Komm, wir bringen dich ins Bett", sagte Ayaka und verließ den Übungsraum. Sesshomaru folgte den zwei in Rin's Zimmer. Dort legte Ayaka die Kleine ins Bett und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. "Ayaka-chan, erzählst du mir eine Gute Nacht-Geschichte?"

Ayaka nickte, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und begann eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Sesshomaru lehnte an der Wand und hörte ihr zu. Rin war wie eine Tochter für ihn. Auch wenn sie ein Mensch war und er es nicht zugab, hing er an dem kleinen Mädchen.

Das Kerzenlicht warf helle Reflexe in Ayaka's Haar. Wie würde wohl ein Kind von ihr und ihm aussehen?

Ein Kind...

Er spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Er würde diese Nacht seines dafür tun, um das bald herausfinden zu können.

Ayaka sah, wie Rin langsam die Augen zufielen und sie dann schließlich einschlief. Behutsam strich sie dem Kind ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut, Rin-chan."

Sie löschte die Kerze und stand auf. Als sie sich umdrehte, wurde sie von zwei starken Armen umfangen. Zärtliche Lippen strichen über ihren Wangen und wanderten dann zu ihrem Hals mund verweilten am Ohr. "Komm, meine Gefährtin. Die Nacht ist noch lang und ich habe noch nicht die Absicht zu schlafen."

"Und wohin zieht es Euch, Gebieter?", ihre Stimme klang fast wie ein Schnurren.

"Nicht weit von hier, befinden sich heiße Quellen, wie du dich sicher noch erinnern wirst. Ohne den Schwur wie Menschen zu reisen, sind wir in kurzer Zeit da."

"Mhmm, ich erinnere mich wage an diesen Ort", verträumt legte Ayaka den Kopf in den Nacken.

"So, nur wage? Dann werde ich wohl deine Erinnerung auffrischen müssen."

"Ich bitte darum, Gebieter."

Kurzerhand hob er sie auf seine Arme und Sekunden später hatten sie das Schloss schon verlassen. Ayaka hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die schnelle Reise. Sie öffnete sie erst, als er schließlich anhielt. Ein Blick reichte aus, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie die heißen Quellen erreicht hatten.

Er ließ sie herunter.

Sie sah sich um und drehte sich um die Achse. "Ach diesen Ort meinet Ihr. Was war denn besonderes hier?"

Mit einem Knurren packte er ihre Hand und zog sie an sich. "Du kleine Hexe. Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand."

Ayaka legte ihm ihre Hände um den Nacken und sah ihn unschuldig an "Dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen."

Er verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Erst zärtlich forschend, dann fordernder, als er merkte, wie ihr schlanker Körper sich an ihn presste. Mit der Zunge strich er über ihre Lippen und verlangte Einlass.

Ayaka verwehrte es ihm nicht und ihre Zungen versanken im zärtlichen Spiel. Behutsam löste sie sich von ihm und trat langsam mehrere Schritte zurück. Ihre Hände wanderten zu ihrem Gürtel, der ihre Kleidung zusammenhielt. Mit einem kurzen Ruck löste sie die Schleife und streifte das Kleidungsstück ab.

Fasziniert betrachtete er ihren geschmeidigen Körper.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. " Kommt, ich warte nicht gerne..."

Er beeilte sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen. Die ganze Nacht lag noch vor ihnen.

* * *

Die Sonne war gerade über dem Horizont aufgegangen. Die Kutsche mit den fünf Wächtern stand im Hof von Schloss Inu no Taishou.

Sesshomaru wartete darauf, dass sich Rin von Ayaka verabschiedete hatte. Die Kleine war fast am Weinen, das ihre „Mama" sie für ein paar Wochen allein ließ.

Jaken kam heran. Sesshomaru hatte beschlossen, dass sein Diener Ayaka begleiten würde. Er war sich sicher, er würde seine Frau mit seinem Leben beschützen, auch wenn er noch so klein war, man sollte ihn nicht unterschätzen.

"Ich werde sie beschützen, Sesshomaru-sama."

Der Inuyoukai ließ den Blick der goldenen Augen nachdenklich auf seinem Diener ruhen. Jaken wurde unter dem durchdringenden Blick ganz anders zumute. "Das hoffe ich doch sehr Jaken. Pass auf sie auf, oder dein Leben ist beendet."

Jaken verbeugte sich schnell mit klopfenden Herzen. "Jawohl, Sesshomaru-sama."

Ayaka erhob sich und trat einen Schritt auf ihren Mann zu. Sie hatten sich letzte Nacht schon ausgiebig verabschiedet. Sie wusste, dass er gegenüber anderen seine Gefühle nicht so deutlich zeigen konnte oder auch wollte. Von gelegentlichen Ausbrüchen abgesehen.

Leicht neigte sie ihren Kopf. "Es wird Zeit, wenn ich noch länger zögere, dann kommen wir heute nicht mehr weg. Auf Wiedersehen, Gebieter."

Er wusste es zu schätzen, was sie tat, denn wenn sie ihn berührte, dann würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein, sie gehen zu lassen. Er neigte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Die Zeit wird sicher schnell vergehen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Gute Reise,... Gefährtin."

Ayaka stieg in die Kutsche und Jaken folgte ihr. Der Verschlag wurde geschlossen und die kleine Reisegesellschaft machte sich auf den Weg.

Sesshomaru sah, wie Rin neben der Kutsche herlief und dann am Tor stehen blieb und noch lange winkte.

Sie war fort. Er vermisste sie jetzt schon. Es würden sechs harte Wochen werden.

* * *

Sechs Wochen später

"Ayaka, warte! Du musst das noch mitnehmen."

Ayaka wandte sich nochmals um, bevor sie ihre Kutsche bestieg. Ihre kleine Schwester rannte mit wehenden Haaren auf sie zu. Liebevoll betrachtete sie das Mädchen.

Die letzten sechs Wochen waren wie im Fluge vergangen.

Ihre Familie hatte sich wahnsinnig über ihren Besuch gefreut. Ihr Vater war sehr froh gewesen, dass sie den Kaiser nicht geheiratet hatte. Diese arrangierte Ehe hätte nie unter einem guten Stern gestanden. Dass sich jedoch eine Liebe zwischen ihrem Begleiter und ihr entwickelte hatte, verblüffte ihn schon auf ihrer Hochzeit. Damals hatte er noch nicht so wirklich daran geglaubt, doch jetzt konnte er das Glück sehen. Ayaka strahlte es förmlich aus.

Aimi erreichte Ayaka und blieb keuchend vor ihr stehen. Sie überreicht ihr einen Beutel.

"Hier habt ihr noch Wegzehrung. Da drin sind auch Gebäckstücke. Jaken-sama mag die doch so gern."

"Ich danke dir, Aimi."

Ihr Vater trat an sie heran und umarmte Ayaka fest. "Pass auf dich auf, meine Tochter. Bestell deinem Mann meine besten Grüße und ich hoffe, dass er bei deinem nächsten Besuch Zeit findet, dich zu begleiten."

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre schlanke Gestalt gleiten. "Allerdings, glaube ich nicht, dass er dich so bald wieder reisen lässt", ein wissendes Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht.

Ayaka's Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. "Ich selbst weiß erst seit wenigen Tagen, wie...?"

Er lächelte sie an und tippte sich gegen die Nase."Ich kann es riechen und dein Mann wird es auch erkennen. Also gute Heimfahrt, Tochter."

Mit einem letzen Winken stieg Ayaka in das Gefährt ein. Jaken erwartete sie schon. Ihm konnte es gar nicht schnell genug nach Hause gehen. Er gab den Befehl zur Abfahrt und die kleine Karawane setzte sich Bewegung.

Ayaka lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und winkte, bis die Gestalten ihrer Familie sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Das Schloss, in dem sie ihre Kindheit verbracht hatte, blieb hinter ihnen zurück.

Sie lehnte sich zurück in die weichen Polster. Jetzt würde es nur noch wenige Tage dauern, bis sie wieder zu Hause war. Zu Hause bei ihrem Mann und der kleinen Rin.

* * *

"Noch ein Tag, Herrin, dann sind wir wieder beim Schloss."

Sehnsüchtig sah Ayaka aus dem kleinen Fenster. "Ich freu mich schon, Jaken. Ich vermisse ihn. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind nicht notwendig. Keiner, der nicht lebensmüde ist, würde uns angreifen. Wenn ich allein reisen würde, dann würde ich viel schneller vorwärts kommen."

"Oh nein, Herrin, Eure Sicherheit hat immer Vorrang. Wenn Euch etwas zustoßen sollte, dann..."

Ayaka warf Jaken einen schnellen Blick zu. "Ich glaube, Sesshomaru-sama würde nicht gerade erfreut sein."

Jaken schluckte und griff sich an seine Kehle. Die Vorstellung von einem wütenden Sesshomaru, war nicht gerade angenehm und vor allem keineswegs förderlich für seine Gesundheit. Er entspannte sich und lehnte sich in dem Sitz zurück. Er konnte unbesorgt sein, bei dieser Eskorte konnte nichts passieren. In diesem Moment stoppte der Wagen und man hörte das ängstliche Schnauben der Pferde.

Jaken wollte schon den Vorhang vom Fenster ziehen und dem Kutscher den Befehl geben weiterzufahren, als Ayaka ihm die Hand vor den Mund presste und ihn in die Kissen drückte. Sie legte den Finger an ihre Lippen und bedeutete ihm still zu sein.

Ihre Nase hatte etwas gewittert. Der Geruch kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wo sie ihn schon mal wahrgenommen hatte. Nur eines wusste sie, er bedeutete Gefahr.

Plötzlich erklang Geschrei und man hörte den Klang von Stahl auf Stahl. Sie wurden angegriffen.

Ayaka hatte nicht vor hier tatenlos zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, wer siegen würde. Sie würde mitkämpfen. Sie griff nach ihrem Schwert und stieß ohne zu zögern die Tür auf.

Damit überraschte sie den Dämon, der gerade den Schlag öffnen wollte. Die Holztür prallte gegen seinen Kopf und schleuderte ihn mehrere Schritte zurück. Für eine weitere Aktion bekam er keine Zeit mehr.

Mit einem Blick hatte Ayaka erkannt, dass er nicht zu ihrer Eskorte gehörte. Sie zog das Schwert aus der Scheide und stieß es ihm kurzerhand durch die Brust. Er sackte leblos zusammen.

"Passt auf, Herrin!"

Im letzten Moment wirbelte sie herum und fing die Klinge ab, die auf sie zuraste. Mit geschickten Schwertschlägen trieb sie ihren Angreifer zurück. Dadurch, dass sie sich von dem Wagen entfernte, konnte sie auch einen Überblick über das Geschehen bekommen.

Ihre Eskorte, war bis auf zwei Mann niedergemetzelt worden. Der Überraschungseffekt hatte eine vernichtende Wirkung gehabt. Mit Schrecken sah sie schwarze Pfeile in den Körpern stecken. Dämonenpfeile. Sie hatte Gerüchte über diese schrecklichen Waffen gehört. Sie waren absolut tödlich.

Ihr jetziger Schwertgegner war nicht allein. Noch zehn weitere befanden sich in unmittelbarer Nähe. Gegen diese Übermacht hatte sie keine Chance.

"NINTOJO!"

Eine Feuerlohe raste an ihr vorbei und steckte ihren Gegner in Brand. Jaken hatte den Wagen verlassen und rannte mit seinen kurzen Beinen auf sie zu.

"Flieh, Jaken-sama! Bring dich in Sicherheit", rief Ayaka ihm verzweifelt zu.

Schwer atmend erreichte er sie und stellte sich neben sie. "Niemals, Herrin! Ich könnte meinem Herrn nie mehr unter die Augen treten, wenn Euch etwas passieren sollte."

Die beiden verbliebenen Wachen kämpften sich ebenfalls an ihre Seite. Sie bildeten einen kleinen Kreis und deckten sich somit gegenseitig den Rücken. Die Gegner stürzten sich auf sie.

Ayaka duckte sich unter einem Schwerthieb und stieß ihr Schwert schräg von unten in die Höhe. Der Dämon stöhnte auf, als der kalte Stahl seine Brust durchstieß, dann starb er. Neben Ayaka brach einer ihrer Leibwächter zusammen. Sie sprang hinzu, bevor sich der Mörder zurückziehen konnte. Zielsicher fand die Klinge ihres Schwertes ihr Ziel. Mit einem Wehlaut sank der Angreifer zusammen. Im selben Moment wichen die Angreifer, wie auf ein Kommando zurück.

Schwer atmend richtete sich Ayaka auf. Was sollte das?

Die Gegner waren in der Überzahl. Ein Rückzug machte von ihrer Seite keinen Sinn. Eine, mit einem Umhang, verhüllte Gestalt trat zwischen den Angreifer hervor. Sie hatte ein Bambusrohr in der Hand, dessen Spitze mit einem Tuch fest verschlossen war. Die Gegner wichen noch ein Stück weiter zurück.

Ayaka spürte die Gefahr die von dieser einzelnen Gestalt ausging. Von ihr ging auch der Geruch aus, den sie schon in der Kutsche wahrgenommen hatte.

Mit einem Ruck riss der Verhüllte das Tuch von dem Rohr. Dunkler Rauch quoll aus dem Bambusrohr und trieb träge in ihre Richtung. Der verbliebene Wächter warf sich vor Ayaka und wurde von dem Rauch erfasst. Seine Gesichtszüge erstarrten und er fiel lautlos zu Erde.

_"Gefahr!",_ schrie alles in Ayaka. Sie griff nach Jaken, packte ihn an seiner Kleidung. "Herrin...", schrie er entsetzt auf.

"Jaken-sama, verzeih mir!", mit diesen Worten holte sie aus und warf ihn so weit fort, wie sie konnte.

Der Rauch erreichte sie. Sie spürte das Kratzen in der Kehle. Vergeblich versuchte sie die Luft anzuhalten, doch ihr Körper verlangte nach Sauerstoff. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie den Mund und sog die Luft ein und damit auch denRauch. Ihre Sinne vernebelten sich und sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben.

_"Sesshomaru...!",_ waren ihre letzten Gedanken. Wie sie auf den Boden aufkam, merkte sie schon nicht mehr.

Der Wind vertrieb den Rauch, schnell, der keinen Nachschub mehr bekam. Das Bambusrohr war wieder verschlossen worden. Die verbleibenden fünf Angreifer kamen zögernd näher. Ayaka und ihre Gefährten hatten ihnen große Verluste beigefügt.

Ihr Anführer stieß Ayaka vorsichtig mit der Fußspitze in die Seite. "Sie ist außer Gefecht. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so kämpfen gesehen. Diese Frau ist der Teufel."

Die verhüllte Person trat ebenfalls näher. "Nein, sie ist kein Teufel. Aber sie ist die Frau von einem. Aber durch diese Geisel, wird er sich sicher etwas zurückhalten. Dadurch bekommen wir die Möglichkeit ihn auszuschalten. Legt ihr die Fesseln an und verfrachtet sie in den Karren."

"Was ist mit dem Kerl hier?", fragte der Dämon und zeigte auf den letzten der Wächter.

"Tötet ihn. Wir haben keinerlei Verwendung für ihn", war die kalte Antwort.

"Sollen wir diesen kleinen Kröterrich suchen, den sie in letzter Sekunde weggeworfen hat?"

Nachdenklich richtete sich der verhüllte Kopf in die Himmelsrichtung, in der Jaken verschwunden war. "Nein. Durch ihn wird der Herr aller Hunde alles erfahren. Einen zuverlässigeren Boten können wir uns nicht wünschen. Lasst uns aufbrechen, wir haben noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Dieses Mal wird es wohl einfacher werden. Es handelt sich ja nur um zwei menschliche Weiber."

* * *

Ende Kapitel 1

Oh je. Das sieht ganz schön übel aus. Sesshomaru wird wohl vergeblich auf die Rückkehr seiner Gefährtin warten. Und welche andere Aufgabe hat wohl dieser verhüllte Kerl (irgendwie habe ich es mit dem verhüllen) noch zu erledigen?

Zwei menschliche Weiber. Wer mag das wohl sein?

Beim nächsten Mal erfahrt Ihr es. Dann heißt es **„Böse Vorahnung und die zweite böse Tat".** Und vielleicht hinterläßt mir ja auch jemand ein kleines Review (treuherziger Augenaufschlag)

Bis bald

chaska


	2. Chapter 2

Es geht weiter. Herzlich willkommen bei Kapitel zwei und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Böse Vorahnung und die zweite böse Tat**

Sesshomaru sah Rin nach, die gerade einem bunten Schmetterling hinterherlief. Heller Sonnenschein fiel in den Garten des Schlosses und ließ die Blumen in ihrer ganzen Farbenpracht aufleuchten. Der Kirschbaum unter dem er saß, spendete angenehmen Schatten. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Morgen würde Ayaka wiederkommen. Er vermisste sie. Die sechs Wochen waren wie ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Seht doch, wie schön. Ich werde einen Strauß für Ayaka-chan pflücken. Glaubt Ihr, sie würde sich darüber freuen?"

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Rin direkt vor sich stehen. Mit geröteten Wangen und blitzenden braunen Augen hielt sie ihm eine Blume unter die Nase.

"Sie sind sehr schön Rin. Wenn du einen Strauß zusammen hast, stellen wir ihn in ihr Zimmer, dann sieht ihn Ayaka gleich, wenn sie wiederkommt."

"Ja, Sesshomaru-sama!", rief sie und lief los.

Morgen...

Er erhob sich und ging zum Schloss zurück. Mit einem Mal blieb Sesshomaru wie angewurzelt stehen. Lauschend hob er den Kopf. Für eine Sekunde hatte er das unheimliche Gefühl gehabt, jemand würde seinen Namen rufen. Voller Angst und Schmerz.

Ein Schauder rann über seinen Rücken. Selbst die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne konnten dieses eisige Gefühl nicht vertreiben.

Das Gefühl von drohendem Unheil.

* * *

Der Aufprall raubte Jaken das Bewusstsein. Erst Stunden später erwachte er unter Schmerzen. Er hatte das Gefühl keinen Knochen mehr ihm Körper zu haben, der ganz war. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Der Nintojo-Stab lag neben ihm. Er griff danach und zog sich mit seiner Hilfe auf die kurzen Beine. Die Erinnerungen ließen ihn erbeben. Ayaka, die Frau seines Herrn, gekidnappt. Vielleicht aber auch schon tot.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Wenn er zum Schloss zurückkehrte, dann würde sein Herr ihn sicher bestrafen, weil er dessen Gefährtin nicht beschützt hatte. Was hatte Sesshomaru ihm zum Abschied gesagt?

_Pass auf sie auf, oder dein Leben ist beendet._

Ein Ruck ging durch seine kleine Gestalt. Entschlossen richtete er sich auf. Nein, er würde zurückkehren. Er war schließlich einmal der Herrscher über ein ganzes Volk gewesen. Er hatte seine Ehre. Er musste dem Herrn der westlichen Länder Bescheidgeben, was passiert war.

Humpelnd machte Jaken sich auf den langen Rückweg.

* * *

Sesshomaru erwachte übergangslos. Müde strich er sich über das Gesicht. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff aufzugehen. Diese Nacht hatte er nicht gut geschlafen. Wirre Träume hatten ihn geplagt. Träume, an die er sich jetzt nicht mehr erinnern konnte, die aber ein seltsames Gefühl hinterlassen hatten.

Langsam stand er auf und ging zu dem halbhohen Schrank. Aus einem Krug ließ er Wasser in eine Schale laufen. Mit beiden Händen schöpfte er etwas Wasser und spritzte es sich in das Gesicht. Das kühle Nass rann über seinen nackten Oberkörper und versickerte in dem Bund seiner Hose.

Leise klopfte es und er wandte den Kopf. "Herein!"

Der verwuselte Haarschopf von Rin tauchte in der Tür auf. "Guten Morgen, Sesshomaru-sama. Ihr seid auch schon wach. Heute kommen Ayaka-chan und Jaken-sama wieder. Kann ich im Hof auf sie warten?"

"Rin, das wird wahrscheinlich noch die Hälfte des Tages dauern, bis sie hier eintreffen."

Das kleine Kindergesicht verzog sich vor Enttäuschung. Sein Herz schmolz dahin. "Geh schon, Rin. Wenn du sie siehst, dann rufe nach mir." Ein freudiges Lachen folgte und schon verschwand die Kleine.

Er hörte ihre Worte noch, die sie ihm zurief als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen war. "Das werde ich ganz sicher tun, Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

Die Sonne war am Aufgehen. Durch das Licht der Dämmerung konnte Jaken in der Ferne schon die Umrisse des Schlosses Inu no Taishou ausmachen. Bald hatte er es geschafft. Er war die gesamte Nacht durchgewandert. Die schmerzenden Füße trugen ihn schon kaum mehr und er musste sich immer mehr auf den Nintojo-Stab abstützen. Nur sein Willen hielt ihn noch aufrecht.

"Ich muss es schaffen... ", immer wieder hämmerte dieser Gedanke durch sein Gehirn und drängte die Schmerzen zurück.

* * *

"AHHHH !! JAKEN-SAMA... !"

Der Schrei schallte durch das gesamte Schloss und ließ Sesshomaru zusammenfahren. Ohne zu Zögern rannte er los. In sekundenschnelle erreichte er den Innenhof. Dort fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Truppe. Die zwei Torwächter und eine total aufgelöste Rin, die sich über einen kleinen Körper beugte, der auf dem Boden lag.

Sein Gefühl... dieses Gefühl, das ihn schon seit gestern plagte, wurde zur Gewissheit. Etwas Schreckliches war passiert.

Der kleine Krötendämon hob mühsam den Kopf. Nur verschwommen nahm er die große Gestalt wahr, die sich ihnen näherte. Er musste es ihm sagen. Jaken stemmte sich auf die Knie und in die Verbeugung. Er wagte es nicht hochzusehen. Stockend kamen seine Worte

"Herr, Sesshomaru-sama. Wir wurden überfallen. Eine halbe Tagesreise von hier entfernt im Norden. Die... Herrin... sie hat tapfer gekämpft. Sie hat mein wertloses Leben gerettet. Ich..."

"Ist sie am... Leben?", die kalte Stimme unterbrach ihn.

Jaken hob den Kopf.

Goldene Augen, in einem ausdrucklosen Gesicht, musterten ihn.

"Ein Dämon tauchte auf. Er hatte Betäubungsgas mit sich. Das Letzte, was ich sah, war das sie durch das Gas ohnmächtig wurde. Ja, ich glaube, sie ist noch am Leben, Herr."

Sesshomaru wandte sich an die Wächter. "Ihr kümmert Euch um Jaken. Die Wachen um und im Schloss werden verdreifacht." Dann drehte er sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen um, das ihn ansah. "Rin, du bleibst hier und kümmerst dich um Jaken. Er braucht Pflege."

"Was werdet Ihr tun, Sesshomaru-sama?", aus tränenfeuchten Augen sah das kleine Mädchen zu Sesshomaru hoch.

Sein eiskalter Blick richtete sich in die Ferne. "Ich werde meine Gefährtin zurückholen..."

_"... und den töten, der dafür verantwortlich ist"_, beendete er in Gedanken.

* * *

"Ich hätte nicht übel Lust ihnen nachzugehen", sinnend starrte Miroku hinter den zwei Mädchen her. Besonders war sein Blick auf den wohlgeformten Hintern der hübschen Dämonenjägerin Sango gerichtet. Inu Yasha sah kurz von dem Ramenbecher hoch. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an, du siehst sicher gut aus mit einem blauen Auge."

Ein Schauder rann Miroku über den Körper und er rieb sich die Stirn, auf der gerade erst die letzte Beule vom Hiraikotsu vollständig verschwunden war. Sango beherrschte diese Waffe mit einer wahren Meisterschaft. "Ich habe es mir überlegt", machte er dann einen Rückzieher.

"Eine weise Entscheidung, Miroku. Hey, Inu Yasha, lass mir auch noch was übrig", der keine Fuchsdämon, der ebenfalls neben den beiden saß, reckte sich um an den Becher Ramen heranzukommen, den Inu Yasha in der Hand hielt.

"Der ist für mich, Shippou. Such dir gefälligst was Eigenes zu Essen", Inu Yasha hob rasch den Ramenbecher in, für den kleinen Kitsunen, unerreichbare Höhe.

"Du bist gemein, das sage ich Kagome!", schmollte Shippou.

Unwillkürlich fuhr Inu Yasha zusammen. Oh, er ahnte, was auf diese Nachricht von Shippou auf ihn wartete. Irgendwie tat ihm sein Rücken plötzlich jetzt schon weh.

Miroku beugte sich leicht vor. "Osuwari!"

Die Hundeohren des Hanyous zuckten heftig und der Becher Ramen ging fast zu Boden. "Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Außerdem hat es von dir keinerlei Wirkung", fauchte er den Mönch empört an.

Miroku grinste. Keine Wirkung? So sah es allerdings gar nicht aus.

* * *

Die beiden jungen Frauen erreichten den Fluss.

"Ah, herrlich. So klar und rein, der lädt förmlich zu einem Bad ein", rief Kagome begeistert aus.

Sango lächelte nur. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber ich, an deiner Stelle, würde es mir überlegen. Der Fluss kommt direkt aus den Bergen. Das Wasser wird sicher eiskalt sein."

Kagome kniete nieder und streckte die Hand in das Wasser. Zitternd zog sie sie wieder zurück. "Du hast Recht. Aber zum Auffrischen unserer Wasservorräte ist es dafür umso besser geeignet."

Sie füllte ihre Flaschen auf und verstaute sie wieder in ihrem Rucksack.

Sango stand neben ihr und streichelte Kirara, die sich zufrieden in ihren Arm gekuschelt hatte. Man sah der niedlichen kleinen Katze nicht an, dass sie sich in eine Furcherregende riesige Dämonenkatze verwandeln konnte, die zudem noch die Fähigkeit hatte durch die Luft zu fliegen.

Plötzlich sprang fauchend Kirara von Sango's Arm. Als sie auf dem Boden aufkam, stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf.

"Kagome-chan!", rief Sango warnend.

"Ja, ich spüre es auch. Dämonen."

Sango hob den Hiraikotsu leicht an. Ihre Augen suchten die Umgebung nach einem Ziel ab. Kagome hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet. Der Bogen war gespannt und ein Pfeil lag auf der Sehne. "Ich sehe sie nicht."

Dunkler Rauch quoll plötzlich aus dem Wald und trieb träge in ihre Richtung. "Kagome-chan, pass auf! Das ist Rauch, der einem das Bewusstsein raubt. Da wird auch meine Maske nicht helfen", rief Sango warnend.

Kagome wich etwas zurück. Dabei rutschte sie an der abschüssigen Uferböschung leicht aus. Ihr rechter Fuß landete im seichten Uferwasser des Flusses. Mit einem leisen Schrei zog sie ihn wieder heraus. "Sango-chan, wir sitzen in der Falle. Vor uns der Rauch, hinter uns der eiskalte Fluss."

"Ich weiß. KIRARA!"

Um die kleine Dämonenkatze entstand eine Feuersäule und als sie verschwand, stand an der Stelle eine große zweischwänzige Dämonenkatze mit riesigen Reißzähnen.

Der Rauch hatte die jungen Frauen schon fast erreicht. Es wurde für sie höchste Zeit hier zu verschwinden. In diesem Moment raste ein blau-weißer Blitz zwischen den Bäumen hervor und traf Kirara in der Flanke. Die Dämonenkatze jaulte schmerzerfüllt laut auf, bevor sie zusammenbrach.

"KIRARA!" Sango eilte an die Seite ihrer langjährigen Gefährtin. Die riesige Dämonenkatze lag reglos auf dem Boden. Hastig untersuchte sie Sango. "Sie ist nur ohnmächtig", stellte sie erleichtert fest. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Kagome an. "Aber das bedeutet, dass wir hier nicht wegkommen."

Beide sahen sich ratlos an. Das war schlimm. Gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind zu kämpfen, war unmöglich. Hier halfen auch keine Pfeile mit spirituellen Kräften. Im letzten verzweifelten Versuch hob Sango den Bumerang an. Weit holte sie aus und warf. Die Waffe schoss auf die Wand aus Rauch zu. Sie wirbelte durch die Schwanden, aber konnte sie nicht wegdrücken.

Sekunden später hatte die Wolke die beiden Mädchen erreicht. Der Rauch vernebelte ihnen die Sinne und hilflos brachen sie am Ufer zusammen. Der Rauch begann sich nach kurzer Zeit zu verflüchtigen.

"Das war ja einfach. Diese Wölfin hat uns da wesentlich mehr Schwierigkeiten gemacht."

Aus dem Wald traten die Dämonen langsam näher. Eine verhüllte Gestalt ging auf die beiden ohnmächtigen Mädchen zu. "Ja stimmt. Ich hatte eigentlich auch mehr erwartet, nach den Beschreibungen des Meisters. Nicht desto trotz, schafft sie fort und sperrt sie zu der anderen."

* * *

Inu Yasha fuhr hoch. Miroku war ebenfalls mit einem Sprung auf den Beinen.

"Youkai!", zischte Inu Yasha.

"Eindeutig. Es kommt aus der Richtung des Flusses."

"Kagome..." mit riesigen Sätzen schoss Inu Yasha los.

"Komm, Shippou!" Der kleine Fuchsdämon sprang dem Mönch auf die Schulter und Miroku folgte Inu Yasha mit großen Schritten.

Inu Yasha zog noch im Laufen sein Schwert Tessaiga. Mit einem Fauchen verbreiterte sich die rostige Klinge in das große Dämonenschwert. Im schnellen Lauf erreichte er den Fluss. Inu Yasha rümpfte die Nase. Ein unbeschreiblicher Gestank. Das hier erinnerte ihn stark an das Gas, das damals dieser Mukotsu von den sieben Kriegern zusammen gebraut hatte. Miroku trat nur Sekunden später hinter ihm an das Ufer.

Nach einem raschen Rundblick wurde klar. "Sie sind nicht hier..."

"Hey, Miroku, da hinten liegt was", Shippou zeigte aufgeregt flussaufwärts. Hastig rannten sie auf das am Boden liegende Etwas zu. "Kirara... " Miroku kniete neben der Dämonenkatze nieder, die inzwischen wieder zur handlichen Katzengröße geschrumpft war.

"Was ist mit ihr, Miroku?", ängstlich sah Shippou ihm über die Schulter.

"Sie ist betäubt, aber am Leben", beruhigte ihn der Mönch.

Inu Yasha steckte Tessaiga weg. "Ich rieche Betäubungsgas. Jemand hat sie außer Gefecht gesetzt und dann mitgenommen. Verdammt, diese feige Bande."

Der Mönch richtete sich auf und sah sich um. "Ich sehe keinerlei Kampfspuren. Hat deine Nase was gefunden?"

"Hey, behandle mich nicht wie einen Spürhund", fauchte Inu Yasha ärgerlich zurück.

"Beruhige dich. Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Also lass deine Nase kreisen."

Inu Yasha warf Miroku noch einen bösen Blick zu, dann hob er witternd den Kopf. Das Gas war widerlich. Es überdeckte fast die anderen Gerüche. Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Waldrand zu. Hier wurde es deutlicher. Er roch mehrere Dämonen und dazwischen...

"Verdammt...!", fluchte Inu Yasha.

"Was ist, Inu Yasha?"

"NARAKU!"

Miroku zuckte zusammen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich unwillkürlich um Kirara, die er auf den Arm genommen hatte. "War er hier und hat sie gekidnappt?"

Inu Yasha schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es riecht irgendwie anderes. Ich schätze, es war einer seiner Abkömmlinge."

"Das bedeutet aber keine Entwarnung. Die sind nicht besser als das Original. Wir müssen hinterher", sagte Miroku besorgt. Kagome und Sango schwebten in großer Gefahr.

* * *

Nach Jaken's Beschreibung fand Sesshomaru den Ort des Überfalls sehr schnell. Die Leichen seiner Diener lagen verstreut. In allen von ihnen steckten schwarze Pfeile. Selbst die Pferde hatten sie nicht verschont. Die Kutsche stand verlassen da.

Er brauchte einen Zeugen. Diese nichtsnutzigen Diener hatten versagt, aber vielleicht konnte er noch von ihnen nützliche Informationen bekommen, bevor er sie endgültig sterben ließ.

Sesshomaru zog Tenseiga. Doch seltsamerweise, verspürte er kein Pulsieren, wie sonst, wenn er den Schwertgriff umschloss. Er näherte sich einer der Leichen. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Das konnte nicht sein.

Er konnte keinen der Boten der Unterwelt sehen. Er versuchte es noch bei zwei anderen. Aber vergeblich. Tenseiga hatte nicht die Macht sie wiederzuerwecken. Das musste an diesen Pfeilen liegen, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

Nachdenklich steckte Sesshomaru Tenseiga zurück in die Scheide. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass es einen Tod gab, den Tenseiga nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

Das warf neue Probleme auf.

Es bedeutete, dass sich Ayaka in noch größerer Gefahr befand, als er gedacht hatte. Sollte es der Entführer für nötig befinden, einen dieser Pfeile auf sie zu feuern, dann konnte er es noch nicht einmal rückgängig machen.

Ein Schauder rann über seinen Rücken. Die Endgültigkeit des Todes kam ihm zum ersten Mal mit aller Macht zu Bewusstsein. Zum ersten Mal, seit er von der Nachricht der Entführung gehört hatte, verspürte er Angst.

Angst um seine Gefährtin.

Er musste sie wieder finden. Wenn diese Diener keinerlei Hinweise lieferten, dann musste er wohl andere finden. Er konzentrierte sich und hob witternd den Kopf. Ja, ganz schwach konnte er noch den Geruch von Betäubungsgas riechen. So hatten sie also seine Frau außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er umrundete langsam den Platz. Die Angreifer hatten ebenfalls Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Ayaka musste wohl eine fürchterliche Gegnerin gewesen sein.

Bei einer der Leichen bleibt er stehen. Er kniete sich nieder und besah sie sich genauer. Ein Dämon der niederen Kategorie. Prüfend zog er die Luft ein und stutzte. Nochmals überprüfte er es. Es gab keinerlei Zweifel.

Diesen widerlichen Gestank würde er überall erkennen. Verdammt, diese jämmerliche Erscheinung von zusammengesetzten Dämonen wagte es wirklich Hand an seine Gefährtin zu legen.

_"NARAKU!"_

Wenn er nicht schon zuvor triftige Gründe gehabt hätte, diesen Hanyou zu jagen, dann hatte dieser mit dieser Tat wirklich sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Er würde ihn nicht einfach töten, er würde ihn so leiden lassen, dass er es sich wünschte, nein, dass er geradezu darum flehte, durch den Tod erlöst zu werden.

Doch zuerst würde er sich diesen neuesten Abkömmling vornehmen, der sich für die Entführung seiner Gefährtin und die Ermordung seiner Diener verantwortlich zeigte.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 2

Sango, Kagome und Ayaka entführt. Es steckt derselbe Täter dahinter. Anscheinend hat da jemand sein Leben satt. Sich freiwillig den Fürst der westlichen Länder, sowie einen äußerst reizbaren Hanyou auf den Hals zu hetzen, grenzt an Selbstmord.

Warten wir es ab. Das nächste Mal wird **„eine ungewöhnliche Partnerschaft"** geschlossen.

Bis bald

chaska


	3. Chapter 3

Es geht weiter.

Die drei Frauen sind gekidnappt worden. Und die Herren sind mehr als sauer darüber. Was liegt näher, als die Kräfte zu vereinen? Doch wie bringt man zwei sturköpfige Halbbrüder dazu, anstatt sich wie üblich die Köpfe einzuschlagen, friedlichen zusammenzuarbeiten?

Miroku steht da vor einer fast unlösbaren Aufgabe.

Doch lest selbst...

* * *

**Eine ungewöhnliche Partnerschaft**

Die Bäume huschten wie Schatten an ihm vorbei. Unermüdlich folgte er der Spur. Sie hatte ihn weit nördlich geführt. Offensichtlich hatte man sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sie großartig zu verschleiern. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass man wollte, dass er ihnen folgte.

Eine Falle.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Diese Kerle würden eine tödliche Überraschung erleben, wenn er sie eingeholt hatte. Deutlich nahm Sesshomaru's Nase nun einen bestimmten Geruch wahr. Auch das noch. Sein jämmerlicher Halbbruder befand sich nicht weit vor ihm und anscheinend bewegte er sich in die gleiche Richtung wie er. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde ihn erreicht haben. Der Geschwindigkeit eines vollwertigen Youkais hatte dieser Hanyou nichts entgegen zu setzen.

* * *

Inu Yasha blieb stehen. Witternd hob er den Kopf. Kirara landete neben ihn. "Was ist los?", fragte Miroku, der auf dem Rücken der Dämonenkatze saß. "Hast du Kagome oder Sango gewittert?"

"Nein, aber dafür bekommen wir wahrscheinlich gleich richtigen Ärger. Mein geschätzter Halbbruder kommt von da hinten auf uns zu."

"Sesshomaru?", Miroku zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich sonst noch einen Halbbruder hätte. Pass auf Miroku, je nachdem wie schlecht gelaunt er heute ist, müssen wir mit Ärger rechnen."

"Gibt es eigentlich mal einen Tag, wo dein Bruder keine schlechte Laune hat, oder irgendeinem von uns nach dem Leben trachtet?"

"Halbbruder, bitte!", Inu Yasha bestand auf dieser Tatsache.

"Macht auch keinen Unterschied, wenn er uns töten will", murmelte Miroku.

Sie blieben stehen und warteten. Weglaufen hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, wenn Sesshomaru wirklich vorhatte sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Der weiße Blitz näherte sich unglaublich schnell. Eine Staubfontäne spritzte in die Höhe, als er ummittelbar vor ihnen zu stehen kam. Als sich die Wolken legten, wurde die große Gestalt des Hundeyoukai sichtbar.

Mit einem Blick aus goldenen Augen musterte Sesshomaru die kleine Gruppe kalt. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Etwas fehlte.

Die beiden menschlichen Weiber, mit denen sein Halbbruder immer durch die Gegend zog. Sie waren nicht da. Er konnte auch keine Spur eines Geruches von ihnen in der Umgebung aufnehmen.

Die Hand von Inu Yasha legte sich auf den Griff von Tessaiga. "Was willst du, Sesshomaru?"

"Wo sind die zwei Frauen, die immer bei euch sind?"

Inu Yasha zog das Schwert. "Hast du etwa etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun? Wenn das so ist, dann mach dich auf etwas gefasst", fauchte der Hanyou aggressiv.

Sesshomaru runzelte die Stirn. Die beiden waren ebenfalls verschwunden? Konnte es sein, dass hier der gleiche hinter dem Verwinden der beiden steckte, wie bei seiner Gefährtin?

Er brauchte mehr Informationen. Und er würde sie bekommen und wenn er den Mönch und seinen Halbbruder dafür hier scheibchenweise in Stücke schneiden musste.

Ein leises Schleifen erklang, als er Tokijin aus dem Gürtel zog. Die Klinge richtete sich bedrohlich auf Inu Yasha. "Rede, Hanyou, was ist passiert?"

"Bastard! Das weiß du offensichtlich genau. KAZE NO KIZU!", Inu Yasha schwang das Schwert und die Wirbel der Windnarbe schossen auf Sesshomaru zu.

Dieser blieb regungslos stehen. Sesshomaru kannte die Fähigkeiten seines Schwertes Tokijin genau. Die Wirbel erreichten ihn und mit einem kurzen Schlag zerteilte er sie. Sie fuhren rechts und links an ihm vorbei, ohne einen Schaden anzurichten.

Mit einem Sprung erreichte er den Hanyou und schwang die todbringende Klinge. Im letzten Moment riss Inu Yasha das Schwert in die Höhe und parierte den mörderischen Schlag, der ihm den Schädel gespalten hätte.

Stahl klirrte auf Stahl, als die beiden heftige Schläge austauschten. Funken stoben in die Höhe.

"Hört auf!", schrie Miroku. Doch genauso gut hätte er gegen eine Wand sprechen können. "Diese Hitzköpfe. Der eine ist nicht besser, als der andere. Deutlich erkennbar, dass die zwei Brüder sind."

Er zog einige Bannzettel aus seiner Kleidung. Hoffentlich half es. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf den Rücken der Dämonenkatze. "Shippou, halt dich fest. Kirara, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Mit einem zustimmenden Laut erhob sich die Dämonkatze in die Luft und flog auf die beiden Kämpfenden zu. Miroku zielte kurz und warf je zwei Stück Bannzettel auf Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru.

Inu Yasha war besser geworden. Das konnte Sesshomaru nicht verleugnen. Doch war der Hanyou noch längst kein würdiger Gegner für ihn. Es wurde Zeit die Phrase zu beenden. In diesem Moment sah Sesshomaru aus den Augenwinkel etwas auf sich zufliegen.

_"Bannzettel! Wie lachhaft."_ Mit einem schnellen Schritt wich er zur Seite.

Inu Yasha hatte die Bewegung seines Bruders gesehen. Das war seine Chance, etwas lenkte ihn ab. Jetzt konnte er...

Die beiden, für ihn bestimmten Bannzettel trafen ihn genau in diesem Moment voll im Rücken. Er spürte auf einmal die lähmende Kraft, die durch seinen Körper fuhr. Inu Yasha machte noch einen Schritt, verlor dann die Balance und krachte zu Boden.

Sesshomaru war den Bannzetteln ausgewichen, doch er sah, dass sein Bruder getroffen worden war. Jetzt hatte er ihn. Plötzlich jedoch stand die riesige Dämonkatze vor Sesshomaru und versperrte den Weg zu seinem Halbbruder.

Schon hob er sein Schwert um dieses Hindernis zu beseitigen, als...

"Wartet, Sesshomaru-sama. Ich glaube, mit Reden werden wir mehr erfahren, was passiert ist. So wie es scheint, gibt es einiges zu besprechen", beruhigend hob Miroku die Arme. Innerlich war ihm gar nicht wohl zumute so direkt vor dem angreifenden Youkai zu stehen. Jede falsche Bewegung konnte seinen Tod bedeuten.

Miroku sah, dass Sesshomaru zögerte. Wie konnte man ihn endgültig aufhalten?

Moment, er erinnerte sich als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Da war Sesshomaru doch in Begleitung einer Dämonin gewesen, wie hieß sie doch gleich? ...Ayaka, ja, das war ihr Name gewesen.

"Wie geht es eigentlich Ayaka-sama?", fragte der Mönch schnell. Die Wirkung war durchschlagend.

Die Augen Sesshomaru's leuchteten für einen kurzen Moment rot auf und ein tiefes dunkles Knurren drang Miroku entgegen, dass ihm ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken lief.

"Was weißt du von meiner Gefährtin? Wo ist sie?"

Die Gedanken rasten in Miroku. Gefährtin?! Das hatte er deutlich gehört. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sind ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Sango und Kagome. Sie wurden gestern von jemand entführt."

Das ist kein Zufall! , schoss es Sesshomaru durch den Kopf. Hier war etwas im Gange. So schwer es ihm auch fiel. Vielleicht war es besser die Waffen zu strecken und zu reden. Vielleicht bekam er so schneller an die benötigten Informationen um Ayaka zu finden. Er steckte Tokijin in den Gürtel und trat einige Schritte zurück, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht mehr angreifen würde.

Miroku atmete erleichtert aus. So wie es schien, hatte er einen Waffenstillstand erreicht. Auch wenn dieser auf recht unsicheren Füßen stand. Er stieg von Kirara's Rücken ab und ging auf den noch immer gelähmten Inu Yasha zu. Mit einem Griff entfernte er ihm die Bannzettel vom Haori.

Im Nu war der Halbdämon auf den Beinen. "Verdammt, Miroku. Was sollte das? Er hätte mich in Stücke scheiden können."

"Hat er aber nicht. So ist es besser. Steck Tessaiga weg."

Inu Yasha's Blick glitt zu seinem Halbbruder. Der hatte ja wirklich sein Schwert weggesteckt. Regungslos stand Sesshomaru nun da. Das Gesicht wie üblich, völlig ausdruckslos. "Also gut!", stimmte Inu Yasha widerwillig zu.

Tessaiga's Klinge verkleinerte sich und er schob es in die Scheide zurück. Shippou kletterte ebenfalls von Kirara. So wie es aussah, war die Gefahr erst mal bebannt. Zumindest für die unmittelbare nächste Zeit.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Vielleicht solltet Ihr erzählen, was passiert ist", versuchte Miroku das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

"Meine Gefährtin ist entführt worden. Jaken konnte als einziger, durch Ayaka's Hilfe entkommen. Er berichtete mir, dass sie von einem Trupp von etwa zehn Dämonen angegriffen worden waren. Sie standen unter dem Befehl einer verhüllten Gestalt. An der Stelle, wo sie überfallen wurde, fand ich schwarze Dämonenpfeile, die meine Diener getötet haben. In der Luft war eindeutig der Geruch eines Betäubungsgases zu erkennen. Die Spur hat mich bis hierher geführt", berichtete Sesshomaru mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei von den Gefühlen verriet, die in ihm tobten.

"Kommt uns bekannt vor. Sango und Kagome sind ebenfalls durch ein Betäubungsgas außer Gefecht gesetzt worden. Inu Yasha hat ihre Spur bis ebenfalls hierher verfolgt...", berichtete nun Miroku.

Sesshomaru sprach von seiner Gefährtin. Waren er und Ayaka etwa ein Paar? _"Das kann ich kaum glauben. Dieser eiskalte Kerl und diese schöne Dämonin?"_ , dachte Miroku über das eben Gehörte nach.

"Keh. Du sagst nicht alles, Sesshomaru", Inu Yasha verschränkte die Arme von der Brust. "Du hast es ebenso, wie ich, wahrgenommen. Du bist nicht der Spur des Gases gefolgt. Nein, sondern der Spur des Anführers."

Sesshomaru nickte nur. "Ein Abkömmling Naraku's!"

"Stimmt. Unser gemeinsamer Feind hat sich eine neue Teufelei einfallen lassen. Und wie immer, macht er sich nicht selbst die Hände dreckig, sondern lässt andere für sich arbeiten", fuhr Inu Yasha fort.

Nachdenklich strich sich Miroku über das Kinn. Sie waren alle hinter demselben Kerl her. Es wäre besser sie würden zusammenarbeiten.

Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Halbbrüder. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Eine Allianz zwischen den beiden wäre mehr als gewagt. Die waren jederzeit bereit, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Da genügte der geringste Anlass.

Aber man konnte es zumindest versuchen. Sesshomaru war ein beeindruckender Gegner im Kampf. Es war immer besser ihn auf ihrer Seite zu wissen.

"Ich habe genug gehört", Sesshomaru wandte sich zu Gehen um.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Die Stimme des Mönchs ließ ihn innehalten. "So wie es aussieht, ist der Entführer von Kagome, Sango und Eurer Ayaka ein und dieselbe Person. In diesem Fall wäre es besser unsere Kräfte zu vereinen", schlug Miroku vorsichtig vor.

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Besonders nicht von euch."

Inu Yasha entwich ein ärgerliches Knurren. Sein Bruder war arrogant wie üblich. Unbeeindruckt fuhr Miroku fort. "Sicher braucht Ihr nicht unsere Hilfe. Aber wir wollen alle unsre Frauen zurück..."

"Kagome ist nicht meine Frau!", schrie Inu Yasha empört auf.

KLIRR! WUMM !

Der Mönchsstab traf zielsicher den Kopf des Hanyou. "Halt den Mund, Inu Yasha! Das sind unwichtige Nebensächlichkeiten."

Der Hanyou fuhr sich schmollend über die sich bildende Beule, während Miroku fort fuhr. "Es wäre besser zusammenzuarbeiten, anstatt mit getrennten Aktionen vielleicht unsere Frauen zu gefährden."

_"Ayaka!"_ Sesshomaru vermisste sie so sehr, das es fast schmerzte. Ihre sichere Rückkehr war alles, was für ihn zählte. Der Mönch hatte in diesem Falle eventuell sogar Recht. Sein Halbbruder handelte immer zuerst, bevor er nachdachte.

Unwillkürlich fiel Sesshomaru's Blick auf Tessaiga. Inu Yasha bemerkte den Blick seines Bruders und legte demonstrativ die Hand auf den Schwertgriff. Überlegte dieser Dämon etwa wieder ihm Tessaiga wegzunehmen? Da hatte er sich aber geschnitten. Das würde niemals passieren.

Tessaiga war eine mächtige Waffe, die großen Schaden anrichten konnte. In den Händen dieses... dieses unbeherrschten Hanyou, war sie noch gefährlicher. Auch der Mönch war nicht zu unterschätzen. Für einen Menschen besaß auch er eine mächtige Waffe. Dieses Kazaana, hatte er damals nur mit Hilfe der Hölleninsekten, den Saimyosho, wirksam verschließen können.

Dieses eine Mal sollte er vielleicht seinen Stolz überwinden und wirklich mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten. Ayaka zuliebe.

"Also gut. Wir werden zusammenarbeiten", stimmte Sesshomaru schließlich zu.

Miroku atmete erleichtert auf. So war es wesentlich besser. Er warf den beiden Halbbrüdern einen Blick zu. Die beiden waren sich ähnlicher, als sie sich jemals eingestehen würden.

Sie beide sorgten sich um ihre Gefährtinnen. Dabei kam Miroku nicht im Traum auf die Idee, Inu Yasha zu unterstellen, dass dieser in Kagome verliebt sein könnte.

Sesshomaru war einen Schritt weiter, als Inu Yasha. Er war zwar immer noch unnahbar, aber Ayaka gegenüber musste er sich jedoch anderes verhalten.

"Dann wäre das geklärt. Lasst uns aufbrechen. Je eher wir die Spur weiterverfolgen, desto eher haben wir die Frauen wieder zurück", drängte Miroku und stieg wieder auf Kirara.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 3

Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru als Partner. Kann das gut gehen? Das nächste Kapitel ist den Frauen gewidmet. **„Miko, Taijiya und Youkai"** sind zusammen ein unschlagbares Team

Bis bald eure

chaska


	4. Chapter 4

Hallöchen Ihr Lieben,

hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.

Im Gegensatz zu den Herren der Schöpfung sind die Frauen doch da wesentlich verständiger.

Bei dem letzen Zusammentreffen in der Geschichte "Die Braut des Kaisers" wurden erste Freundschaftbande geknüpft, die nun in der Not sich jetzt nur noch verfestigen.

Sie werden zu einem Team, das sich gegenseitig zu helfen weiß. Das Rettungskommando, das aus zwei sturköpfigen Halbbrüdern besteht hingegen ... doch lest lieber selbst.

* * *

**Miko, Taijiya und Youkai**

Kagome verspürte rasende Kopfschmerzen, als sie langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Stöhnend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken.

"Langsam. Lass dir Zeit", die Stimme klang leise und beruhigend zu ihr herüber. Irgendwie kam sie Kagome bekannt vor. Sie konnte sie jedoch nicht einordnen. Hände strichen sanft über ihre Schultern und richteten sie leicht auf. Etwas Kühles berührte ihre Lippen und unwillkürlich schluckte sie. Wasser rann durch ihre Kehle und erfrischte sie. Jetzt wurde sie gegen eine Wand gelehnt.

Kagome öffnete die Augen. Sie lag in einem halbdunklen Raum. Sie sah, wie sich jemand über einen Körper beugte, der am Boden lag. An den Kleidern erkannte sie, dass es Sango war, die dort lag. Leises Stöhnen zeigte an, das auch ihre Freundin wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte.

Erst jetzt fiel Kagome auf, dass dieser Raum schwankte. Sie hörte das Rumpeln von Rädern, wie sie über den Boden rollten. Die Gestalt, die sich da über Sango beugte, kam ihr, wie die Stimme, bekannt vor."Wer bist du? Und wo sind wir hier?", fragte Kagome stockend.

Die Person drehte sich um und Kagome konnte in ihr Gesicht sehen. Überrascht zog sie die Luft ein. "Ayaka-chan...!"

"Ayaka...?", mühsam klang die Stimme Sango's auf. Kagome machte Anstalten aufzustehen und zu ihrer Freundin zu gehen.

"Bleib sitzen, Kagome-chan. Du bist noch nicht ganz wieder bei dir. Ich helfe Sango-chan", hielt die Youkai das Mädchen ab. Ayaka drehte sich wieder um, half Sango sich aufzurichten und sich ebenfalls an die Wand zu lehnen.

Kagome fiel auf, dass Ayaka's Hände mit einer Fessel verbunden waren, die ihr allerdings eine gewisse Bewegungsfreiheit zugestand.

"Ayaka-chan, warum bist du gefesselt?", fragte sie.

Ein ärgerliches Knurren untermalte die kommende Antwort. "Diese Fesseln sind mit einem Bann belegt. Er unterdrückt meine Kräfte und verhindert, dass ich mich in meine Hennyou verwandeln kann. Glaub mir, Kagome-chan, wenn die hier nicht wären, dann hätte ich aus diesem Ochsenkarren schon längst Kleinholz gemacht."

Kagome sah sich um. "Ich wüsste gern was passiert ist, nachdem wir das Bewusstsein verloren haben."

"Sie haben euch hier hergebracht. Jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg zu seinem Unterschlupf", erklärte Ayaka.

Sango setzte den Behälter mit Wasser ab, den ihr Ayaka gereicht hatte. "Weißt du mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben?"

"Nicht genau. Als wir überfallen wurden, nahm ich einen bestimmten Geruch wahr. Ich kann ihn nur noch nicht richtig einordnen. Auf jeden Fall wird Jaken inzwischen meinen Gefährten informiert haben. Er wird keine Zeit versäumen, mich zu suchen. Ich möchte nicht in der Haut des Dämons stecken, der hierfür verantwortlich ist, wenn mein Gefährte ihn findet. Es gibt einige äußerst schmerzhafte Methoden einen in das Jenseits zu befördern."

Kagome sah sie verwundert an."Du hast Jaken gesagt. Du meinst doch nicht etwa, diesen kleinen Krötendämon, der immer mit Sesshomaru zusammen durch die Gegend läuft?"

"Genau den", bestätigte Ayaka.

Sango richtete sich etwas auf. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er Sesshomaru verlässt, und dem Kaiser dient."

Ayaka lächelte bei der Vorstellung und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Jaken, und Sesshomaru verlassen? Niemals. Ich habe damals nicht den Kaiser geheiratet, sondern Sesshomaru." (siehe Die Braut des Kaisers)

Sango verschluckte sich am Wasser und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Fürsorglich klopfte Ayaka ihr auf den Rücken.

Kagome starrte die Youkai mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Du hast...Sesshomaru geheiratet?", fragte sie dann noch mal ungläubig nach. Das waren ja Neuigkeiten.

Ayaka nickte.

Kagome und Sango sahen sich fassungslos an. Sesshomaru, der kaltherzige Bruder von Inu Yasha hatte geheiratet? Das zu glauben war kaum möglich.

"Bist du... Ich meine... ", Kagome wusste nicht so recht wie sie fragen sollte. Ayaka verstand sie aber auch so."Ja. Wir sind glücklich. Sesshomaru ist nicht so kalt, wie er immer erscheint. Es ist eine Maske, die er aufsetzt, damit andere nicht seine Gefühle sehen."

"Wenn du es sagst", meinte Sango, noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt. Sie tauschte mit Kagome einen ungläubigen Blick.

* * *

Sie folgten der Spur.

Miroku konnte nur staunen. Die beiden Dämonen legten ein Tempo vor, das beachtlich war. Gut, dass er Kirara hatte, ansonsten, wäre er schon längst hinter ihnen zurückgeblieben. Shippou fest im Arm haltend, ließ er Kirara fliegen. Die große Dämonenkatze wusste nur zu genau, was sie zu tun hatte.

Es war am späten Nachmittag, als Sesshomaru, sowie Inu Yasha plötzlich stoppten. Kirara landete sanft neben ihnen. Fragend sah Miroku zu den beiden Brüdern hinüber. "Was ist los?"

"Vor uns befinden sich ein paar von den Kerlen, die Kagome und Sango entführthaben. Der Gestank ist hier intensiver", antwortete Inu Yasha mit einem leisen Knurren und zog Tessaiga. Mit einem Fauchen verbreiterte sich die rostige Klinge zu dem mächtigen Schwert. Sesshomaru hatte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ebenfalls Tokijin gezogen.

"Was wollen..."... wir tun?, die Frage konnte Miroku nicht mehr zu Ende führen.

Der weißhaarige Youkai hatte Tokijin angehoben und schlug zu. Von der Klinge löste sich ein gewaltiger blaufarbener Wirbel und raste los. Bäume brachen unter der entfesselten Gewalt. Schreie waren zu hören, als die Dämonen von diesem Angriff überrascht wurden. Gleichzeitig startete Sesshomaru und raste auf den Lagerplatz zu.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Inu Yasha und folgte ihm unverzüglich.

Wie ein Wirbelwind brach Inu Yasha durch das Gebüsch. Auf der anderen Seite fand er sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung wieder. Dort hatten die Dämonen offensichtlich Rast gemacht. Doch ihr Picknick war mehr als unsanft unterbrochen worden. Die Attacke von Tokijin hatte der Gruppe schon große Verluste beschert.

Inu Yasha stoppte kurz und hob sein Schwert. Deutlich roch er die Wirbel der Windnarbe, die sich um Tessaiga's Klinge bildeten.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Die Wirbel rasten auf die Gruppe zu, die sich um Sesshomaru gescharrt hatte und ihn heftig attackierte. Mit einem weiten Satz rückwärts brachte sich Sesshomaru im letzten Moment in Sicherheit, bevor Tessaiga's Energie einschlug. Die Dämonen wurden getroffen und durch die Luft gewirbelt. Leblos blieben sie auf dem Boden liegen.

Ohne sich um die zwei, drei zu kümmern, die noch auf den Beinen standen, wendete sich Inu Yasha gegen Sesshomaru.

"Du verdammter Idiot. Was wäre passiert, wenn Kagome und Sango hier gewesen wären? Du hättest sie mit deinem Angriff verletzten, wenn nicht gar töten können!", schrie er ihn an. Mit voller Wucht schlug er mit Tessaiga zu.

Sesshomaru fing den Schlag ab und mit ineinander verkeilten Schwertern standen sie sich wütend gegenüber.

"Was ist mit dir? Du hast dein Kaze no Kizu eingesetzt ohne nachzudenken. Meine Gefährtin hätte das vielleicht nicht überlebt, wenn du sie aus Versehen getroffen hättest", knurrte Sesshomaru ebenso heftig zurück.

"Miroku! Sie gehen aufeinander los!", schrie Shippou entsetzt auf, als er das sah. Der Mönch hatte sich mit seinem Stab gegen die verbliebenen Gegner gewendet und streckte eben den letzten mit einem gewaltigen Schlag nieder. Hastig drehte er sich um und sah die beiden Halbbrüder sich wütend gegenüberstehend. _"Verdammt! Ich habe es geahnt. Beim ersten Anlass gehen die aufeinander los, eilig lief er zu ihnen hinüber."_ "Hört sofort auf! Wir wollen alle dasselbe."

"Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte Tessaiga eingesetzt, wenn deine Gefährtin hier gewesen wäre? Ich habe nur die Dämonen wahrgenommen", schrie Inu Yasha ohne auf Miroku zu achten.

"Ich habe weder diese jämmerlich Dämonenjägerin, noch deine lächerliche Miko gewittert. Deshalb habe ich angegriffen", entgegnete Sesshomaru gleichzeitig ärgerlich zurück.

Kaum hatten beide das gesagt, schwiegen sie verblüfft. Dann lösten sie gleichzeitig ihre Schwerter und traten jeweils einige Schritte zurück. Miroku entspannte sich sichtbar.Puh, das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen.

"Du hast es gewusst?", fragte Inu Yasha unsicher nach.

"Du vergisst anscheinend, wer ich bin", erwiderte Sesshomaru kalt. "Du hast die Windnarbe eingesetzt, weil du Ayaka nicht gewittert hast?", fragte er dann nach um sicherzugehen.

"Keh. Ich bin zwar ein Hanyou. Aber meine Nase ist fast so gut wie deine", knurrte Inu Yasha. Er ließ Tessaiga sich zurückverwandeln und steckte das Schwert in die Scheide.

Auch Sesshomaru steckte sein Schwert zurück in seinen Gürtel. Nachdenklich musterte Sesshomaru seinen jüngeren Halbbruder. Er hatte ihm offensichtlich in diesem Fall Unrecht getan. Sie beide hatten wahrgenommen, dass sich keine der von ihnen gesuchten Personen bei dieser Gruppe befand. Also hatte sie beide angegriffen, allerdings ohne dem anderen Bescheid zu geben. Der Gedanke beruhigte Sesshomaru zumindest etwas. Inu Yasha war doch vielleicht kein so unbeherrschter Hanyou, wie er angenommen hatte, der angriff ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern oder zu überlegen. Inu Yasha war zwar etwas impulsiv, aber das konnte sich auch noch im Laufe der Jahre legen. Schließlich trennten die Zwei doch ein paar Jahrhunderte Altersunterschied.

* * *

Das Rumpeln des Wagens wurde langsamer. Sango, die an der hölzernen Wand gelehnt hatte und durch den Spalt zwischen zwei Brettern nach draußen gelinst hatte, wandte sich an ihre beiden Leidensgenossinnen. "Wir sind in einem Schloss angekommen. Anscheinend haben wir das Ziel unserer Reise erreicht."

Mit einem Ruck hielt der Wagen. Der Verschlag wurde aufgerissen und grelles Sonnenlicht blendete die drei. "Kommt langsam heraus! Eine nach der anderen", erklang der Befehl.

Kagome kroch zum Eingang. Aus der Helligkeit griff eine Hand und zog sie nicht gerade sanft aus dem Wagen. Sie konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten und prallte hart auf die Erde. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihr.

"Pass auf, was du tust!", mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme war Ayaka ihr aus dem Wagen gefolgt. Bei ihr hatte keiner der etwa zehn Wachen, die sich um den Wagen versammelt hatten, gewagt Hand anzulegen. Sie wichen sogar einige Schritte zurück, als Ayaka sich neben Kagome stellte und ihr vorsichtig auf die Beine half.

"Danke", Kagome stand auf. Sango war ebenfalls aus dem Wagen gekrochen und trat an ihre Seite. "Alles in Ordnung, Kagome-chan?", fragte sie besorgt nach. "Ja, Sango-chan."

Gemeinsam sahen sie sich die drei Frauen um. Sie befanden sich in dem Innenhof eines Schlosses. Die einstöckigen Gebäude reihten sich um einen rechteckigen Platz. Es war nicht groß, aber gut bewacht. Außer den zehn Wachen, die sie umringten, sahen sie noch mindesten die gleiche Anzahl auf den Mauern.

"Geht da lang!" Der Befehl wurde durch einige spitze Speere, die sie in die angegebene Richtung drängten, unterstützt.

Es blieb ihnen keine Wahl, als dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Sie gingen zu einem schmalen Gebäude hinüber. Die schwere Eingangstür wurde aufgezogen und Kagome, Sango und Ayaka erkannten breite Steinstufen, die in die dunkle Tiefe führten. Sowie es aussah, befanden sich ihre „Gästezimmer" im Keller.

Einige Wächter gingen vor, dann mussten die drei Frauen ebenfalls die Stufen herabsteigen. Der Rest der Wachen bildete die Nachhut. Unten angekommen wurden sie weiter geführt. Rechts und links lagen Kellenräume, die mit schweren Gittern vom Gang abgetrennt waren. Sie waren leer.

An der zweiten Zelle mussten sie stoppen und einer der Wächter zog die Gittertür auf. "Rein da!"

Zögernd betraten Kagome und Sango die Zelle. Ayaka, die den Wächtern zu langsam war, wurde grob in den Rücken gestoßen. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und schmetterte den Dämon ihre geballten Fäuste vor die Brust. Durch den Schlag wurde er bis auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Ganges geschleudert und prallte dort hart an die Wand. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und lag schließlich stöhnend auf dem Boden. Einer der Wächter stieß mit dem Speer in Ayaka's Richtung. Mit einem schnellen Sprung rückwärts in die Zelle brachte sie sich aus der Reichweite.

"Daneben!", grinste sie ihn höhnisch an.

Der Wächter wollte wütend in die Zelle stürmen, doch im letzten Moment wurde er von einem seiner Kameraden zurückgehalten. "Lass sie. Juro wird sich schon um sie kümmern."

Der Wächter blieb stehen und lachte schadenfroh. "Deine Aufsässigkeit wird dir noch vergehen."

Die Gittertür fiel mit einem lautem Krachen in das Schloss. Die Wächter verriegelten die Tür und ließen sie allein. Sie waren gefangen.

Sango trat an die Gitterstäbe und überprüfte sie. "Die sind ausbruchssicher. Hier kommen wir nicht so schnell hinaus."

Kagome trat neben sie und sah den Gang entlang. "So wie es aussieht, sitzen wir erst mal hier fest. Ich glaube Inu Yasha und Miroku werden alles tun, um uns zu finden und hier herauszuholen. Inu Yasha's Nase wird sie sicher hierher führen."

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Ayaka auf den Boden sinken. "Wenn nur diese verdammten Fesseln nicht wären. Sie unterdrücken meine Youkai-Kräfte. Ohne sie wären diese Gitter nicht das Problem."

"Versuche den Bann mit deinen Kräften lösen, Kagome-chan", schlug Sango vor. Kagome zögerte. "Vielleicht verletze ich Ayaka-chan damit. Schließlich ist sie eine vollwertige Dämonin", wandte Kagome zweifelnd ein.

"Das Risiko gehe ich ein. Ich will hier raus. Diese Gitter können mich nicht aufhalten, wenn ich erst meine Kräfte wiederhabe. Also versuche es", auffordernd hielt Ayaka ihre Fesseln hoch.

"Wartet!" Sango stand noch am Gitter und lauschte in den Gang."Da kommt jemand." Sie wich zurück und gesellte sich zu den anderen beiden. Gemeinsam warteten sie gespannt, wer da kam.

Eine verhüllte Gestalt, in Begleitung von drei Dämonen erschien auf der anderen Seite der Gitter. Sie blieb stehen und sah in das Verlies. Kräftige Hände griffen nach der Kapuze und schoben sie nach hinten. Das Gesicht eines männlichen Dämons tauchte auf. Langes silbernes Haar umrahmte ein markantes Gesicht mit roten Augen.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 4

Der Übeltäter zeigt sich endlich persönlich. Während unsere drei Damen die Bekanntschaft mit dem neuesten Abkömmling von Naraku machen, sind die Männer unverdrossen auf der Suche. Dabei bekommen sie unvermutet Hilfe.

Und es kann vielleicht bald zum **"Ausbruch und Rettung"** kommen.

Liebe Grüße chaska


	5. Chapter 5

Das nächste Kapitel geht online. Die letzten waren ein wenig kürzer als gewöhnlich, ich hoffe diese hier entschädigt dafür.

Es geht um den "Ausbruch und Rettung" unserer drei Damen in Not. Doch sind Sango, Kagome und Ayaka wirklich so hilflos, oder sollte sich der Abkömmling von Naraku auf eine Überraschung einstellen?

Das Rettungkommando ist auf jeden Fall unterwegs und bekommt unerwartete "kleine" Hilfe.

So, jetzt ist aber genug verraten, bitte selber weiterlesen...

* * *

Ausbruch und Rettung

"Ah, meine drei Schönheiten! Kagome, die Wiedergeburt der Miko Kikyou. Sango, die letzte Überlebende aus dem Dorf der Dämonenjäger und Ayaka, die Frau, die es geschafft hat das Herz eines Eisblocks zu erwärmen. Drei unvergleichliche Frauen... und sie gehören alle mir."

"Wer bist du?", fragte Kagome.

Die Antwort bekam die junge Frau von Ayaka, begleitet von einem tiefen Knurren. "Naraku!"

Kagome und Sango zuckten zusammen.

"Huhh, Du hast eine gute Nase. Aber das ist für einen Wolfsdämon wohl kein Wunder. Du hast aber nur teilweise Recht. Ich bin ein Abkömmling Narakus. Mein Name ist Juro."

"Naraku", flüsterte Kagome und ein eisiger Schauder rann über ihren Rücken und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut. Sie waren in den Händen ihres Erzfeindes geraten.

"Mein Meister wird erfreut sein, wenn ich ihm verkünden kann, dass seine Feinde endgültig ausgelöscht sind. Und das mit einem Streich. Ich habe hier die besten Lockvögel, die man sich vorstellen kann. Dieser Hanyou Inu Yasha, der Mönch Miroku und auch der Fürst der westlichen Länder, Sesshomaru. Sie alle sind hierher unterwegs. Wir werden sie würdig empfangen. Du kennst sicher die schwarzen Dämonenpfeile, Fürstin Ayaka.

Selbst der scheinbar ungefährlichste Treffer ist tödlich. Sogar ein mächtiger Dämon, wie Sesshomaru, hat ihnen nichts entgegen zusetzen."

Mit einem Ruck stand Ayaka auf und näherte sich dem Gitter. Nah der Stäbe blieb sie stehen und funkelte den Dämon aus ihren grün-gelben Raubtieraugen wütend an. "Wage es nicht ihm ein Leid anzutun", fauchte sie leise drohend.

"Aah, wie süß. Du bist um deinen Gefährten wirklich besorgt."

Mit einem Wutschrei umfasste Ayaka die Stäbe. Ihre Augen glühten tiefrot auf. Ihm nächsten Moment krümmte sie sich vor Schmerzen zusammen und fiel auf die Knie. "Ayaka-chan!", besorgt eilte Kagome an ihre Seite. "Du Mistkerl!", beschimpfte sie Juro wütend.

Keuchend atmete Ayaka stoßweise aus, bemüht die Schmerzen, die durch ihren Körper fuhren, unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Der Dämon lachte hämisch auf und beobachtete ihre Bemühungen. "Na, Na. Wer wird denn so aggressiv sein? Zügel dein hitziges Temperament, Ayaka-sama. Die Fesseln unterdrücken nicht nur deine Kräfte, sondern sie verhindern auch äußerst wirkungsvoll, dass du sie auch nur versuchst einzusetzen. Du merkst nun selbst, wie schmerzhaft es für dich sein kann, wenn du dich dem Bann widersetzt."

Wütend hob Ayaka den Kopf und starrte den Dämon durch die Gitter an. "Du fühlst dich sicher dadurch, dass ich dieses Fesseln trage. Pass nur auf, dass ich dich nie ohne diese Dinger erwische. Ich schwöre dir, du wirst es bereuen, dass du uns hier eingesperrt hast", knurrte sie drohend.

"Große Worte, aber ihr könnt nichts tun. Im Gegenteil, bei Gelegenheit, werde ich mich mit Euch beschäftigen. Mich würde es interessieren, mit welcher von euch ich mehr Spaß haben werde. Glaubt mir, Dämonenliebe ist mit nicht zu vergleichen." Sein Blick glitt über die Gestalt der Wolfsdämonin, die immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. Ein grausames Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ayaka-sama wird euch das sicher bestätigen können. Denn ich sehe, Fürstin, du bist darin wohl erfahren. Du trägst offensichtlich ein Kind unter deinem Herzen. Das Kind des Fürsten der westlichen Länder.

Wie schön. Nur schade, dass er es nie zu sehen bekommt. Denn wenn ich mich mit dir beschäftige, dann ist es fraglich, ob es das überlebt."

Mühsam beherrschte sich Ayaka. Die Gitterstäbe verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Das Blut toste in ihren Adern. Die Wut raubte ihr fast die letzte Beherrschung. Die Worte brannten sich tief in ihre Seele ein. Dieser jämmerliche Dämon wagte es...

Durch den Nebel der Wut spürte sie die beruhigenden Hände von Kagome, die auf ihren Schultern lagen. Langsam gewann sie wieder Kontrolle über sich. Es würde diesem Widerling nur Genugtuung bereiten, zu sehen, wie sie litt. Diesen Triumph wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen.

Tief atmete sie durch. Ihre Stimme klang rau und heiser, als sie ihm antwortete. "Du wirst nie die Gelegenheit bekommen mit einer von uns, deine perversen Spiele treiben zu können."

Sie hob den Kopf und fixierte den Dämon jenseits der Gitter und fuhr fort. "Aber glaube mir, ich werde deine Worte nicht vergessen und irgendwann, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du sie bitterlich bereust."

Unter ihrem Blick zuckte Juro leicht zusammen. Noch nie hatte er einen solchen Hass gesehen. Sein Meister hatte ihn zwar gewarnt, diese Leute nicht zu unterschätzen, aber es war so einfach gewesen, die drei Weiber in seine Gewalt zu bekommen, dass er angefangen hatte die Warnung zu vergessen. Doch wenn er sie jetzt so sah, dann bekam er den Eindruck, das Naraku ihn doch zu Recht gewarnt hatte.

Das Ganze wurde aber dadurch nur interessanter. Du hast Feuer. Ich werde viel Spaß mit dir haben."

Mit einem letzten Lachen, drehte er sich um und verließ den Kerker.

Kagome und Sango halfen Ayaka beim Aufstehen und stützen sie. "Dieser Kerl ist absolut widerwärtig", fauchte Sango ärgerlich.

"Bist du wirklich schwanger?", fragte Kagome, die die Worte nicht vergessen hatte.

Ayaka nickte. "Ja. Eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude, aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr ganz so handeln, wie ich mir es wünsche. Ich muss auf mein Kind aufpassen." Unbewusst tasteten ihre Finger über ihren Bauch. "Allerdings hat das Kleine keine Chance, wenn dieser Kerl sich mit uns beschäftigt. Wir müssen hier heraus."

"Glaubst du, er macht seine Drohung ernst, dass er ... na, du weißt schon", fragte Kagome mit leiser Stimme. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken.

"Oh ja. Es würde ihm die größte Freude bereiten. Er bereitet nicht nur uns damit die größen Qualen, sondern er würde auch unsere Männer dadurch verletzen und entehren", bestätigte Ayaka mit düsterer Stimme die Drohung.

Bei Ayaka's Worten waren Sango, sowie Kagome rot geworden.

Unsere Männer!

Wie sich das anhörte. Als ob sie etwas mit Inu Yasha oder Miroku hatten. "_Na ja_", dachte sich Sango. "_Bei Miroku und mir stimmt es ja irgendwie. Wir haben uns immerhin ein Heiratsversprechen gegeben. Aber bei Inu Yasha und Kagome? Niemals_!"

Sie untersuchten die gefallenden Dämonen, konnten aber keinerlei nützliche Hinweise oder Spuren entdecken. Es war wie verhext. Sie konnten sich nur weiterhin auf ihre guten Nasen verlassen.

Inu Yasha spürte auf einmal einen Stich am Hals. "Au!" mit der flachen Hand schlug er zu.

"Mmpf!", leise hörte man den Protestlaut über diese rüde Behandlung.

Mit spitzen Fingern griff der Hanyou zu. In seiner offenen Hand konnte man eine kleine zerknitterte Gestalt erkennen. "Sieh mal einer an. Myoga-jiji. Dich habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Der Floh-Dämon richtete sich mühsam auf. "Inu Yasha-sama. Ich war auch sehr beschäftigt."

"Pah. Du bist einfach abgehauen. Wie immer warst du eifrig beschäftigt der Gefahr aus dem Wege zu gehen", entgegnete Inu Yasha. Miroku trat an Inu Yasha's Seite."Sei gegrüßt, Myoga-sama!"

Sesshomaru näherte sich ebenfalls seinem jüngern Bruder und sah aufmerksam auf dessen Handfläche hinunter. Myoga konnte den großen weißhaarigen Dämon gar nicht übersehen. "Sesshomaru-sama...", stotterte er verblüfft. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet den Youkai in der Gesellschaft von Inu Yasha anzutreffen.

Myoga fühlte sich unter dem kalten musternden Blick des älteren Sohns von Inu Taishou mehr als unwohl. "Myoga... Du bist ja immer noch am Leben, alter Floh!", sagte Sesshomaru kühl.

"Er achtet auch sehr darauf sich nie in Gefahr zu begeben", grinste Inu Yasha. "Also was ist los? Hast du mich gesucht?"

"Ja. Ich hörte Gerüchte über ein Schloss, das gar nicht so weit von hier plötzlich aufgetaucht sein soll. Das wollte ich überprüfen..."

Sesshomaru's Hand mit den scharfen Nägeln packte blitzschnell zu. "Ein Schloss?"

Myoga schluckte, als er die rasiermesserscharfen Spitzen an seinem Körper fühlte. "Jawohl, Sesshomaru-sama. Ich wollte gerade weg, als auf einmal ein Wagen mit drei Frauen dort eintraf", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

Miroku, Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu. "Es waren Kagome und Sango. Dabei befand sich eine mir unbekannte Dämonin", fuhr Myoga mit zittriger Stimme fort.

"Ging es ihnen gut?", fragte Miroku besorgt.

"Sie waren alle drei unverletzt. Man hat sie in den unterirdischen Kerker gesperrt. Was man weiter mit ihnen vorhat, weiß ich nicht. Ich dachte mir, dass Ihr das so schnell wie möglich wissen wollt!"

"Richtig gedacht, Myoga-jiji. Wie weit ist das Schloss entfernt?", bestätigte Inu Yasha.

"Etwa eine halbe Tagereise von hier. In nördlicher Richtung. Äh... Sesshomaru-sama, hättet Ihr vielleicht die Güte mich loszulassen?", fragte der Floh leise.

Achtlos öffnete Sesshomaru die Hand und ließ Myoga einfach fallen. Shippou sprang hinzu und konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er auf den Boden prallte. "Kein Respekt vor dem Alter", murmelte der kleine Kitsune entrüstet.

Weder Inu Yasha noch Sesshomaru achteten auf ihn."Wir sollten direkt in Richtung Norden gehen, anstatt der Fährte weiter zu folgen. So könnten wir abkürzen", schlug Inu Yasha vor. Sesshomaru nickte zustimmend.

Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru liefen wieder los. Miroku beeilte sich auf Kirara zu steigen. Shippou kletterte zu ihm und hielt sich fest. Die riesige Dämonenkatze erhob sich in die Luft und folgte den beiden Brüdern. Myoga hüpfte aus Shippou's Hand auf Miroku's Schulter. "Sag, was macht Sesshomaru-sama hier bei Inu Yasha-sama? Die beiden können sich doch nicht ausstehen."

"Kagome, Sango und Ayaka, so heißt die Dämonin, die du gesehen hast, sind von einem Abkömmling Naraku's entführt worden. Ayaka ist die Gefährtin von Sesshomaru", erklärte Miroku.

"Sesshomaru hat eine Gefährtin? Bei allen Göttern, dass hätte ich nie gedacht", murmelte Myoga erstaunt. " _Das erklärte einiges. Ich möchte nicht in der Haut desjenigen stecken, der diese Ayaka entführt hat_", dachte der alte Floh-Dämon bei sich, während er seinen Blick nachdenklich auf Sesshomaru weilen ließ. Der ältere Sohn des Inu no Taishou schien sich sehr verändert zu haben, auch wenn er nach außen hin nicht zeigte.

* * *

"Bist du bereit?"

Zustimmend nickte Ayaka. "Tu es, Kagome-chan. Lass es uns wenigstens versuchen. Wenn du den Bann der Fesseln brechen kannst, dann schaffen wir es auch hier raus."

Kagome nickte und legte die Hände auf die Fesseln, die die Hände der Dämonin verbanden. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Ein Licht begann sich um ihre Hände zu bilden und sie hörte das schmerzvolle Stöhnen von Ayaka. Erschrocken wollte sie sich zurückziehen, doch Ayaka wehrte ab. "Mach weiter. Bitte..."

Kagome verstärkte den Griff. Das Leuchten wurde heller. Ein Knirschen und die Fesseln zerfielen in ihren Händen. Keuchend brach Ayaka zusammen.

"Ayaka-chan! Alles in Ordnung?", besorgt beugte sich Sango über die Dämonin.

Ayaka fühlte, wie in ihrem Inneren die dämonischen Kräfte wieder anstiegen. Ein tiefes Knurren entwich ihr. Langsam hob sie den Kopf ihre Augen leuchteten tiefrot.

Kagome, sowie Sango, wichen erschrocken zurück.

"Ich bin frei. Jetzt sollen die mal versuchen uns aufzuhalten. Die werden eine sehr unangenehme Überraschung erleben", knurrte Ayaka drohend. Mit einem Ruck sprang sie auf. Sie näherte sich dem Gitter, prüfend sah sie sich die Stäbe an, dann umfasste sie zwei davon und begann zu ziehen.

Stein knirschte, die metallenen Stäbe verbogen sich und mit einem hässlichen Geräusch wurden sie aus dem Gestein gerissen. Achtlos warf Ayaka die Stangen beiseite.

"Unglaublich«, flüsterte Kagome andächtig.

"Wir sind frei. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden."

Die drei zwängten sich nacheinander durch die entstandene Lücke.

"Ich glaube, wie sollten nach links gehen. Von dort sind wir auch gekommen, also müsste da auch der Ausgang zu finden sein", schlug Sango nach einem kurzen Rundblick vor

"HEY! Was macht ihr denn da? Wie seid ihr... ALAR...!", der Wächter tauchte urplötzlich vor ihnen auf. Sango, die ihm am nächsten stand, griff nach ihm, erwischte ihn am rechten Arm und wirbelte ihn in Richtung Ayaka. Ayaka reagierte blitzschnell, packte ihn am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. Ihre Finger drückten ihm die Kehle zu, dass kein Ton mehr herauskam. Hilflos ruderte er mit den Armen um sich zu befreien.

"Wir müssen hier weg!", rief Sango. "Wir haben keinerlei Waffen, wenn hier noch mehr auftauchen, dann sind wir geliefert."

Mit ungeheurer Wucht schleuderte Ayaka den Angreifer an die Wand. Er rutschte auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Gemeinsam liefen sie los.

"Hier entlang!", rief Ayaka und zog Kagome um eine Ecke. Vor ihnen führte die steile Treppe nach oben. Von oben kam frische Luft herunter. Der eindeutige Beweis dafür, das sich dort der Ausgang aus diesem Verließ befand. Sie hasteten zu dritt die Stufen hoch. Sie erreichten die schwere Holztür, die den Gang verschloss.

Vorsichtig drückte Ayaka die Tür einen Spalt auf und sah nach draußen. Es befanden sich nur zwei, drei Wachen auf dem Hof. Die würden durch den Überraschungseffekt keinerlei Gefahr darstellen.

"Wenn wir draußen sind, dann verwandele ich mich. Haltet Euch dann an meinem Fell fest. Ich werde versuchen uns hier herauszubringen", flüsterte Ayaka den beiden jungen Frauen zu.

In diesem Moment erklang das dumpfe Dröhnen des Alarm-Gongs durch die Gänge nach oben. Sango warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Am Treppenabsatz unten tauchten mehrere Gestalten auf.

"Da ist wohl einer zu früh aufgewacht", rief sie warnend.

Die drei Frauen warfen sich noch gegenseitig einen Blick zu, dann zog Ayaka die Tür auf und sie rannten los.

* * *

"Ein Bannkreis!", Miroku starrte auf den Weg vor sich. "Allerdings kein starker. Er soll wohl nur verhindern, dass jemand aus Zufall das Schloss hier findet."

"Keh, so ein lächerlicher Bannkreis hält uns aber nicht auf", Inu Yasha zog Tessaiga. Die breite Klinge des Dämonenschwertes färbte sich blutrot. "TESSAIGA!"

Die Wirbel rasten vorwärts. Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang der Bannkreis. Die Gebäude eines Schlosses tauchten vor ihnen auf. Im nächsten Moment hörten sie auch schon Kampfgeräusche. Über den Gebäuden erhob sich die Gestalt einer riesigen silberfarbenen Wölfin.

Die Gefährten hielt nichts mehr.

Kaum befanden sie sich auf dem Hof, leuchtete es um Ayaka hell auf. Ihre Gestalt verschwamm in dem Licht. Als Kagome und Sango wieder klar sehen konnten, stand an Ayaka's Stelle eine riesige silberfarbene Wölfin. Das dichte Nackenfell mit schwarzen Stichelhaaren durchzogen.

"Ihr Götter ist sie riesig!", rief Sango erstaunt aus.

"Sie ist kleiner als Sesshomaru in seiner wahren Gestalt", entgegnete Kagome, als sie die Wölfin musterte. Nur zur deutlich hatte sie Sesshomaru's Gestalt noch in Erinnerung, als er sie und Inu Yasha damals töten wollte. "Aber sie ist Furcht einflössend genug. Passt auf!"

Die Wächter hatten bemerkt, wer da aus der Tiefe der Kerker gestiegen war. Zumal kündete der Alarm zusätzlich unüberhörbar von ihrer Flucht. Die drei Wächter liefen auf sie zu. Sango stellte sich ihnen entgegen. Einer schwang sein Schwert.

Sango duckte sich leicht und riss den rechten Arm hoch. Der verborgene Mechanismus löste die Waffe aus. Mit dem am ihren Arm befestigten Messer fing sie die Waffe ab.

Ayaka sprang auf den anderen zu, der Kagome fast erreicht hatte. Ihre Kiefer schlossen erbarmungslos um den Unglücklichen. Mit einem Schütteln ihres Kopfes schleuderte sie ihn kurzerhand über die Mauer.

Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen und einer riesigen Staubwolke zerbarst in diesem Moment das schwere Holztor.

Kagome duckte sich um den umher fliegenden Trümmern auszuweichen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie durch die sinken Rauchschwaden die vertraute, rot gekleidete Gestalt von Inu Yasha erkannte.

"INU YASHA!", schrie Kagome erleichtert auf.

"Kagome! Warte! Ich komme. Weg da!", mit einem kurzen Schlag fegte Inu Yasha einen der Wächter zur Seite, der den Fehler gemacht hatte in die Reichweite von Tessaiga zu geraten. Inu Yasha eilte an Kagome Seite. Shippou folgte ihm und schleifte den Bogen und den Pfeilköcher hinter sich her. Hastig bückte sich Kagome und nahm die beiden Sachen dem kleinen Kitsune aus den Händen. Im Nu legte sie einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und schoss ihn auf einen der Angreifer.

Ein rascher Blick von Sesshomaru genügte, um die Situation einzuschätzen. Miroku und Inu Yasha waren zu ihren Gefährtinnen geeilt, um sie im Kampf zu unterstützen.

Miroku war an Sango's Seite und übereichte ihr den Hiraikotsu. "Hier. Mir ist ein Rätsel, wie du diese Waffe die ganze Zeit mit dir rumschleppen kannst."

"Danke, Miroku-sama!"

Die Dämonenjägerin griff nach der Waffe und ließ sie in der nächsten Sekunde durch die Luft fliegen. Treffsicher erreichte sie ihr Ziel und holte zwei Gegner von den Beinen.

"_Ayaka_!"

Sie war in ihrer Hennyou und sie war unverletzt. Sie kämpfte mit ihren Zähnen und Klauen. Für einen kurzen Moment begegnete Sesshomaru ihrem Blick. Er nickte ihr zu und wandte sich dann dem Schloss zu. Sie kam offensichtlich gut zurecht. Außerdem waren nun auch sein Bruder und dieser Mönch dabei. Da gab es noch etwas, was er persönlich erledigen wollte. Deutlich führte die Spur in das Gebäude.

Die Türen waren kein ernsthaftes Hindernis für Sesshomaru, während er vorwärts stürmte. Immer deutlicher wurde der Geruch. Eine letzte Wand fiel unter Tokijin's Schlag. Vor ihm erkannte er zwei Personen, die durch einen Bannkreis geschützt wurden.

Ein großer weißhaariger Mann mit roten Augen und eine kleines weißhaariges Mädchen mit einem Spiegel in den Händen. "Willkommen auf meinem Schloss, Lord Sesshomaru", begrüßte ihn der Mann.

Ohne ein Wort hob Sesshomaru sein Schwert und schlug zu. Die blauen Energiewellen von Tokijin rasten auf die zwei zu. Ein Bannkreis leuchtete hell auf und... hielt. Eindeutig ein Bannkreis von Naraku. Dieser Abkömmlich hatte wohl ein paar der Fähigkeiten seines Schöpfers.

"Ihr ward schneller da, als ich damit gerechnet habe, Sesshomaru-sama. Schade, ich hätte wirklich zu gerne Eure Frau näher kennen gelernt. Aber so werdet Ihr sicher verstehen, dass ich den taktischen Rückzug antrete. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. Das verspreche ich Euch..."

Die Gestalten der beiden verschwammen und verschwanden dann endgültig. Sesshomaru steckte sein Schwert weg. Schade. Aber es war noch nicht aller Tage Abend. Diesen Kerl würde er auf kurz oder lang wieder sehen. Er wandte sich um und ging den Weg zurück

* * *

Die letzten Dämonen fielen und eine fast schon unheimlich Stille breitete sich über dem Schlosshof aus. Inu Yasha wandte sich an Kagome. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte und sah ihn dankbar an. "Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst."

"Es ist alles gut. Wir sind ja rechtzeitig gekommen."

Ein kräftiges Klatschen ertönte. Miroku hatte sich auf seine spezielle Weise versichern wollen, dass mit Sango alles in Ordnung war. Doch die Dämonenjägerin machte ihm sehr einprägsam klar, dass sie sich gut fühlte.

Ayaka hatte sich inzwischen wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt. Suchend glitt ihr Blick über die Gebäudefront. Ihr Gefährte musste doch sicher bald auftauchen. Da sie sah Sesshomaru aus dem Schloss treten. Er betrat den Hof und kam auf die Gruppe zu.

"Sesshomaru...!", flüsterte sie erleichtert. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, rannte sie auf ihren Gefährten zu.

Ohne, dass Sesshomaru es bewusst steuerte, hob er die Arme um sie aufzufangen. Ayaka warf sich in seine Arme. Fest schloss er sie in seine Umarmung.

"Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen", flüsterte er erleichtert. Endlich war sie wieder bei ihm. Er vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Haar und sog tief ihren Geruch ein. Er hatte sie so vermisst. Plötzlich hielt er inne.

Ihr Geruch hatte sich verändert. Es war immer noch Ayaka, aber... prüfend sog er noch einmal die Luft ein. Dann fasste Sesshomaru sie an den Schultern und schob sie ein wenig von sich. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er sie. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Körper und blieben auf ihrem Bauch liegen.

Ayaka seufzte auf und zog einen Schmollmund. "Und ich dachte, ich könnte Euch einmal überraschen. Aber anscheinend habt Ihr es selbst herausgefunden."

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Konnten ihre Worte wirklich bedeuten, was er vermutete?

Ayaka legte den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie sich leicht gegen ihren Leib. "Ich trage ein Kind von Euch."

Die Vermutung wurde zur Gewissheit. Sie war schwanger. Sie trug SEIN Kind. Blitzschnell rechnete er nach. Die Nacht bei den Quellen. Die letzte Nacht, die sie vor der Abreise miteinander verbracht hatten. Sesshomaru legte die Arme um sie, zog sie behutsam wieder an sich, als wäre sie so zerbrechlich, wie eine kostbare Vase.

"Du machst mich sehr glücklich", flüsterte er ihr leise zu. In seinen Herzen hatte er es so gehofft, aber nun war es wahr geworden. Er hatte endlich eine Familie.

Die Freunde um Inu Yasha starrten erstaunt auf das Engumschlungene Paar. Keiner von ihnen hätte jemals damit gerechnet oder sich gar vorstellen können, eine so liebevolle Geste von Sesshomaru zu sehen.

Inu Yasha musste grinsen. Endlich ließ sein, ach so überheblicher, Halbbruder seine Maske fallen.

Sesshomaru spürte auf einmal die Blicke, die sich förmlich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Er hob den Kopf. "Sie sehen uns zu, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise.

Ayaka blickte kurz über seine Schulter. Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie dabei Kagome und Sango zu. Dann hob sie den Blick zu ihm hoch. "Ja alle!",

bestätigte sie Sesshomaru's schlimmsten Befürchtungen. "Verdammt!", fluchte Sesshomaru fast unhörbar. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Was sollten denn diese schwächlichen Wesen jetzt von ihm denken? Er, der große Hundeyoukai des Westens, bei einem Gefühlsausbruch.

Er straffte die Schultern und setzte seine undurchdringliche Maske wieder auf. Ayaka sah es mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. Dann nahm er seine Hände von ihren Schultern und drehte sich um.

Sesshomaru hatte sich so was schon gedacht. Die ganze Truppe stand im Halbkreis vor ihm. Sein unverschämter Halbbruder grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

"Habt ihr irgendetwas zu sagen, dann raus damit!", Sesshomaru's Hand legte sich wie zufällig auf den Griff von Tokijin.

Miroku hob abwehrend die Hände."Beruhigt Euch, Sesshomaru-sama! Wir sind nur erfreut, dass es allen gut geht."

Inu Yasha war da nicht ganz so diplomatisch. "Hey, Sesshomaru. Du bist gar nicht so kalt, wie..."

"OSUWARI!", rief Kagome und verhütete wohl damit das allerschlimmste.

WUMM !!

Der Hanyou wurde auf einmal mit voller Wucht zu Boden geschleudert. Um Sesshomaru's Mundwinkel zuckte es unmerklich kurz. Diese Kagome war nicht zu unterschätzen und seinen Halbbruder so am Boden zu sehen, reichte aus, um ihn wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen. Diese Halskette war nicht schlecht, ob es wohl bei jedem so funktionierte?

Vielleicht würde er es mal bei Gelegenheit selbst ausprobieren.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 5

Die Rettungsaktion war ein voller Erfolg. Unsere Freunde sind glücklich wieder vereint. An diesem Abend ergeben sich seltsame Gespräche am Lagerfeuer. Der nächste Morgen bringt jedoch viel Kummer und Schmerz.

Juro, der Abkömmling Naraku's, ist entkommen und schmiedet einen wahrlich tödlichen Plan.

Am Mittwoch werde ich dann das nächste Kapitel uploaden. Ich denke mir, es wird in der nächsten Zeit etwas regelmäßiger die Fortsetzungen geben. Beim nächsten Mal heißt es „**Seltsame Gespräche am Lagerfeuer und ein trauriger Morgen**"

Bis denn

chaska


	6. Chapter 6

Zwar ist es noch nicht Mittwoch, doch ich glaube gegen ein neues Kapitel jetzt schon spricht doch nichts, oder?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Seltsame Gespräche am Lagerfeuer und ein trauriger Morgen**

Sie hatten das Schloss verlassen. Hier gab es für sie nichts mehr zu tun. Sesshomaru spürte immer noch eine innere Unruhe. Der Abkömmling Naraku's war entkommen. Ärgerlich, aber erst mal nicht zu ändern. Er wollte erst mal seine Gefährtin und sein ungeborenes Kind in der Sicherheit von Schloss Inu no Taishou wissen, dann würde er sich auf die Jagd machen.

Zügig entfernten sie sich von dem Schloss in dem Bestreben soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und diesen Ort zu bringen. Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen, als sie einen geeigneten Lageplatz fanden. Miroku und Sango entzündeten ein Feuer. Shippou und Kirara sammelten einen Vorrat an Feuerholz für die Nacht. Kagome holte aus ihren Rucksack mehrere Fertiggerichte, die nur mit kochendem Wasser angerührt werden mussten. Sesshomaru und Ayaka lehnten allerdings das Angebot mit ihnen zu essen dankend ab.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht, was euch da entgeht", grinste Inu Yasha fröhlich und hielt einen Ramenbecher in die Luft.

Sesshomaru und seine Gefährtin hatten sich nebeneinander niedergelassen und beobachteten die seltsame Gruppe, die sich um das Feuer versammelt hatte.

„Du solltest mal mit deinem Bruder reden", sagte Ayaka leise zu ihrem Gefährten.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Worüber sollte ich denn mit ihm reden?"

Ayaka beugte sich noch weiter zu ihm und flüsterte ihm zu. „Sieh dir die beiden an. Ich meine, Kagome und Inu Yasha. Die beiden mögen sich und er gesteht es ihr einfach nicht. Ich denke, da hilft nur ein Gespräch unter Männern und du bist der Beste, den ich mir dafür vorstellen könnte."

„Du meinst ich soll ihm den Kopf zurechtrücken?", erstaunt sah Sesshomaru sie an.

„Genau!"

Eines seiner seltenen Lächelns erschien in seinem Gesicht. „Ich glaube, dass wird nichts bringen. Er ist ein Sturkopf, außerdem … kann ich ihn nicht leiden."

Ayaka legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn an.

„Hör auf!", knurrte Sesshomaru. "Wenn du mich so ansiehst, dann vergesse ich mich und tue Dinge, die ich nachher nicht verstehen kann. Also gut … ich tue es."

Ayaka nickte und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke. Im Namen von Kagome."

Sesshomaru stand auf und ging zu Inu Yasha rüber. Der Hanyou sah auf und fand sich plötzlich Auge in Auge seinem Bruder gegenüber.

„Was willst du?", fauchte er.

„Steh auf. Wir müssen reden."

„Ich komme nicht mit. Was du zu sagen hast, kannst du auch hier sagen."

Sesshomaru hob nur kurz eine Augenbraue an. Sein Bruder reagierte genau, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. Er warf Ayaka einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. Dann packte er Inu Yasha kurz entschlossen am Genick und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.

Inu Yasha versuchte noch nach Tessaiga zu greifen, das neben ihm gelegen hatte, doch er war zu langsam. „HEY, bist du irre! Lass mich gefälligst los!", protestierte der Hanyou lautstark.

Miroku, Sango, sowie Kagome waren erschrocken aufgesprungen. Miroku machte sogar Anstalten den zwei Halbbrüdern zu folgen.

„Lass sie gehen!", Ayaka's Stimme hielt die Freunde auf.

„Was hat Sesshomaru mit Inu Yasha vor?", rief Kagome besorgt.

Ayaka war als einzige sitzen geblieben. „Er will nur mit ihm reden. Ein Gespräch unter Brüdern. Kagome, er wird ihm kein Haar krümmen. Du hast mein Wort darauf!"

Miroku sah den beiden Schatten nach, die endgültig in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. „Nur reden? Na, ich übernehme kein Garantie, das Inu Yasha nicht vielleicht etwas Dummes macht."

Sesshomaru's Meinung nach waren sie inzwischen weit genug vom Lager entfernt. Er ließ seinen Halbbruder einfach los.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren sprang Inu Yasha auf die Füße und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Bruder. „Verdammt, was fällt dir ein?"

Regungslos stand Sesshomaru da. Er konnte Inu Yasha noch immer nicht besonders gut leiden, aber hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Art Respekt vor ihm bekommen. „Wie stehst du zu Kagome?"

Inu Yasha klappte der Unterkiefer runter. "Was... was geht dich das an?"

„Ich kann es auch anders formulieren. Liebst du sie?", beharrte Sesshomaru.

Röte schoss in Inu Yasha Wangen. „Für diesen Quatsch schleppst du mich hierher? Ich werde dir diese schwachsinnige Frage nicht beantworten."

Sesshomaru wandte nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von seinem Bruder. "Dein Herz schlägt schneller nach meiner Frage", stellte er ruhig fest und trieb damit Inu Yasha noch mehr die Röte in das Gesicht. Sesshomaru ging an dem Hanyou vorbei und blieb unter der Krone eines Baumes stehen. Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Höhe.

„Ayaka war dem Kaiser versprochen. Auf unserer Reise lernte ich sie schätzen. Ich verstand aber nicht, was ich da fühlte. Es war kurz bevor wir den Palast erreichten, da wurde mir klar, was sie für mich bedeutete. Ich nahm mir, was eigentlich dem Kaiser gehörte. Doch hätte ich es nicht getan, dann wäre ich jetzt immer noch... allein."

Er wandte den Kopf zu Inu Yasha und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Werde dir über deine Gefühle im Klaren, Inu Yasha, und wenn du es weißt, dann sag es ihr. Sonst kann es sein, das es irgendwann zu spät ist und du sie verlierst. Dann wirst du allein sein."

Inu Yasha starrte seinen Bruder sprachlos an. Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht ein solches Gespräch über Gefühle.

„Bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein, Inu Yasha. Ayaka bat mich das zu tun. Für mich bist du immer noch ein jämmerlicher Hanyou. Das wird sich auch nicht ändern." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Sesshomaru an Inu Yasha vorbei in Richtung des Lagerplatzes. Er ließ einen völlig fassungslosen Hanyou zurück, der sprachlos ihm nachstarrte.

Als Sesshomaru allein in den Lichtschein des Feuers trat, sah er in mehrere gespannte und sorgenvolle Gesichter.

„Er lebt noch", konnte er nicht vermeiden zu sagen und keine Regung war in seinem Gesicht bei diesen Worten zu erkennen. Er setzte sich neben Ayaka, die sich unauffällig leicht an ihn drückte. „Danke!", flüsterte sie leise. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es was geholfen hat. Alles Weitere liegt bei ihm", gab er ebenso leise zurück.

Das Brechen von Zweigen kündigte die Rückkehr von Inu Yasha an. Ohne die neugierigen Blicke seiner Freunde zu beachten, ließ er sich am Lagerfeuer nieder und griff sich einen Topf zu Essen.

„Inu Yasha, kannst du nicht warten", tadelnd hob Kagome den Kochlöffel.

„Wieso? Es ist fertig und ich habe Hunger", rechtfertigte Inu Yasha sich.

Sesshomaru erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung. Dieser Hanyou konnte auch den gutmütigsten Dämon zur Weißglut treiben. Er würde dem Kerl mal Manieren beibringen müssen.

„Sesshomaru-sama?", die Stimme seiner Gefährtin ließ ihn innehalten und sich zu ihr umdrehen.

Ayaka sah in diesem Moment über seine Schulter. Was sie da erblickte, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Tief im Schatten der Bäume versteckt, fast unsichtbar, zielte ein Dämon mit Pfeil und Bogen genau auf Sesshomaru's Rücken. Keiner der Gefährten, außer ihr, bemerkte die Gefahr. Mit einem Aufschrei packte Ayaka ihren Gefährten an den Schultern und drehte ihn mit sich herum, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Körper schützte.

Das Zurren des Pfeils durchschnitt die Luft.

Sie spürte den dumpfen Einschlag im Rücken und der heftigen Schmerz, der in ihr aufflammte. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie sank langsam zusammen.

Sesshomaru wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was passiert war, als Ayaka langsam in seinen Armen zusammenbrach. Unwillkürlich fing er sie auf. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er den schwarzen Pfeil, der in ihrem Rücken steckte. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem Leben beschützt.

Kagome schrie erschrocken auf.

Inu Yasha erkannte mit einem Blick aus welcher Richtung der Pfeil gekommen war und reagierte. Mit einem wahren Pantersprung erreichte er den feigen Attentäter. Der Dämon hatte keine Chance.

„SANKONTESSOU !"

Die langen Krallen des Halbdämons zerrissen ihn bevor, er eine Chance hatte den Bogen neu zu spannen. Als sich Inu Yasha wieder umdrehte, erstarrte er. Sein Bruder kniete auf dem Boden und hielt die leblose Ayaka in den Armen.

Sesshomaru spürte die Kälte, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er kannte den Pfeil, der sie getroffen hatte. Die tödliche Aura, die ihn umgab, war nicht zu übersehen. Es war ein schwarzer Dämonenpfeil. Absolut tödlich. Selbst Tenseiga konnte diesen Tod nicht rückgängig machen. Er hatte das bei dem Überfall erkennen müssen, als es ihm nicht gelungen war, seine Toten Diener wieder in das Leben zurückzurufen.

Sesshomaru umfasste den Pfeilschaft. Schmerzen schossen in seine Hand, doch sie waren nichts zu dem namenlosen Schmerz, der sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Mit einem Ruck riss er den Pfeil aus der Wunde und warf ihn fort. Ein warmer Blutstrahl quoll über seine Hand, als er sie auf die Wunde presste, in dem Versuch die Blutung zu stoppen.

Kagome eilte zu ihren Sachen und wühlte den Medizinkasten hervor. Mit dem Kasten in der Hand kehrte sie zu den zwei zurück. Sie kniete neben Ayaka nieder. „Lass mich helfen, Sesshomaru-sama."

Er reagierte nicht. Sein Gesicht war wie eine ausdrucklose Maske. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ er seinen Blick von Ayaka.

„Sesshomaru...", drängte Kagome.

Sein Kopf hob sich und er sah sie an. Der Blick aus den goldenen Augen traf Kagome hart. Tiefer verzweifelter Schmerz war in ihnen zu erkennen. Noch nie hatte sie dergleichen in den Augen dieses Youkai's gesehen. Mit einem leichten Nicken deutete Sesshomaru an, dass sie helfen durfte.

Mit seiner Hilfe hob Kagome Ayaka vorsichtig an und schob den Stoff beiseite. Mit jedem Herzschlag pulsierte das Blut aus der Wunde. Kagome sprühte ein blutstillendes Mittel auf die Verletzung und drückte eine Kompresse darauf. Sorgenvoll beobachtete sie, wie die Kompresse langsam aber sicher von Blut durchnässt wurde. „Es hört nicht auf. Drückt stärker..."

„Es wird nicht helfen, Kagome. Hab trotzdem Dank", seine Stimme klang tonlos und mit dem Ausdruck tiefer Verzweiflung.

Inu Yasha half Kagome auf die Beine. Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wir können nur abwarten."

* * *

Im Osten bildete sich ein leichter Grauschleier. Die Sterne begannen zu verblassen, der Morgen nahte.

Sesshomaru hatte die ganze Nacht an Ayaka's Seite gewacht. Noch immer lag sie in seinen Armen. Bewegungslos hatte er den flachen Atemzügen seiner Gefährtin gelauscht. Die Blutung war zwar zum Stillstand gekommen, doch hatte sich ihr Zustand nicht verbessert. Seine Gedanken kreisen immer nur um sie.

Die Dämmerung begann und langsam stieg die Sonne hinter den Hügeln auf. Goldenes Licht tauchte die Landschaft in wunderbare, leuchtende Farben. In seinem Herzen herrschte jedoch verzweifelte Finsternis.

Ein leiser Seufzer riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Ayaka hatte ihre Augen geöffnet.

„Wie geht es dir?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Ich habe keine Schmerzen. Aber ich fühle mich so seltsam." Mühsam hob sie die Hand und legte sie ihm auf die Wange. „Ihr seid unversehrt. Ich bin so froh."

Die Kraft verließ sie und ihre Hand fiel herab.

Sesshomaru ergriff sie und drückte sie sich an die Rüstung, an der Stelle, wo sein Herz schlug. Er sah die Schatten, die sich um ihre Augen legten. Sah, wie ihre Haut langsam bleich wurde. Sein Verstand wusste, was es bedeutete, aber sein Herz verleugnete die Tatsachen.

Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Es ….es durfte nicht sein.

„Verlass mich nicht...", bat er mit leiser Stimme.

Der Blick aus den geliebten grün-gelben Augen trübte sich. Ein grauer Schleier legte sich auf den Glanz.

„Ich liebe Euch... Es... tut... mir... leid...", ihre Stimme wurde leiser und leiser. Bis sie schließlich verstummte.

Der Druck ihrer Hand ließ nach und ihre Finger lagen schlaff in seiner...

Voller Schmerz schloss Sesshomaru die Augen.

Wo er eben noch den schwachen Herzschlag gehört hatte, herrschte Stille. Tödliche Stille...

Keiner der Freunde hatte in dieser Nacht Schlaf gefunden. Zu tief litten sie mit dem mächtigen Youkai, der um das Leben seiner Gefährtin bangte. Die Hilflosigkeit nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun zu können, war das schlimmste. Es war grauenvoll nur hier zu sitzen und abzuwarten.

Inu Yasha sah zu Kagome hinüber. Auch er hatte sie fast mal so verloren. Durch einen Pfeil, der ihm gegolten hatte, und den Kagome unter Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens aufgehalten hatte. In diesem Moment kam ihm sein unfassbares Glück zu Bewusstsein, dass sie damals überlebt hatte.

Seine feinen Ohren hatten die leise Unterhaltung zwischen seinem Bruder und seiner Frau gehört und er wusste nun mit absoluter Sicherheit, was das jetzige Schweigen bedeutete.

Langsam erhob er sich und ging zu seinem Halbbruder hinüber. Er sah auf den gebeugten Kopf nieder und legte ihm dann die Hand auf die Schulter. Leicht drückte er zu. „Es tut mir leid, Sesshomaru."

Die anderen hatten wortlos zugesehen und nun kam ihnen zu Bewusstsein, das diese Geste bedeutete, dass Ayaka gestorben war. Kagome schluchzte auf. Sango presste sich an Miroku. Shippou stürzte sich weinend in Kagome's Arme.

Sesshomaru nahm seine Umgebung nicht wahr. Alles trat in den Hintergrund. Alles war unwichtig. Sanft strich er seiner Frau ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück und küsste sie zart auf die Stirn. Eisige Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Jedes Gefühl erlosch.

Sie war sein Licht gewesen. Sie hatte die Güte und Liebe gehabt, die ihm fehlten.

Mit ihrem Tod verlor er auch das.

Behutsam ließ er ihren Körper auf den Boden gleiten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, stand er auf und ging weg.

„Wo will er hin?", fragte Miroku besorgt.

Inu Yasha starrte der großen Gestalt hinterher, die zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. „Er will allein sein."

„Sollten wir ihm nicht folgen?", Tränen rannen über Kagome's bleiche Wangen.

Verneinend schüttelt Inu Yasha den Kopf. "Nein. Jeder, der jetzt in seine Nähe kommt, spielt mit seinem Leben. Lassen wir ihn für einige Zeit in Ruhe. Er wird wiederkommen."

* * *

Ende Kapitel 6

Wieder geht ein Kapitel zu Ende. Diesmal zu einem traurigen Ende. Ayaka beschützte ihren Gefährten mit dem einzigen, was ihr zur Verfügung stand. Mit ihrem Leben.

Zu ersten Mal lernt der mächtige Sesshomaru, der Herr der westlichen Länder wirkliche "**Einsamkeit**" kennen.

Bis nächste Woche.

Eure chaska


	7. Chapter 7

Das letzte Kapitel hatte ein trauriges Ende. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erfährt der mächige Inyoukai das Gefühl der Leere und des Schmerzes.

Besteht denn wirklich keine Hoffnung mehr?

* * *

**Einsamkeit**

Sesshomaru wusste nicht, wo er hinlief. Im Grunde genommen war es ihm auch egal. Er merkte jedoch schnell, dass er vor seinem Schmerz nicht davonlaufen konnte. Dieser Schmerz saß tief in seinem Innern und hielt seine Seele fest umklammert. Nahm ihm fast den Atem. Er hatte das Gefühl schreien zu müssen, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Mit den Händen stützte er sich gegen den nächsten Baumstamm. Seine Krallen bohrten sich tief in die Rinde. Es tut mir leid, waren ihre letzten Worte gewesen.

Ihm sollte es Leid tun, denn er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte seine oberste Pflicht, seine Gefährtin zu beschützen, nicht erfüllt. Langsam sank er auf die Knie. Tief wühlte der Schmerz in seiner Seele. Seine Krallen gruben sich tief in den weichen Waldboden und rissen ihn auf.

Der Kloß in seinem Hals löste sich. Ein Schrei entrang sich ihm.

Die Freunde saßen am Lagerfeuer, als sie den lauten Schrei voller Qual hörten. Sie fuhren erschrocken hoch und alle starrten auf die undurchdringliche Wand aus Bäumen.

"Buddha sei seiner Seele gnädig", murmelte Miroku erschüttert. Noch nie hatte er solche Töne aus der Kehle eines Wesens gehört.

"Buddha sollte demjenigen gnädig sein, auf dessen Fährte er sich setzen wird", entgegnete Inu Yasha.

Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sein so kaltherzig erscheinender Bruder zu so tiefen Gefühlen fähig war. Sesshomaru musste diese Frau wirklich geliebt haben. Er selbst hatte Ayaka auf jeden Fall gemocht. Sie hatte ihn nie von oben herab behandelt, wie es meistens bei vollwertigen Dämonen der Fall gewesen war. In diesem Augenblick beschloss er Sesshomaru zu helfen, seine Rache zu nehmen. Trotz allem was sie unterschied, waren sie Brüder. Zumindest die Hälfte des Blutes, was durch ihre Adern floss war desselben Ursprungs. Vielleicht würden sie nie wie wirkliche Brüder empfinden, aber die letzten Tage hatten doch bewiesen, dass sie einander zumindest mit Respekt behandeln konnten.

"Kann Tenseiga sie wirklich nicht zurückholen?", fragte Shippou leise und schniefte.

"Wenn das möglich wäre, dann hätte er es längst schon getan", entgegnete Miroku.

Sango nickte traurig. "Er hätte nicht eine Sekunde lang gezögert. Diese Pfeile sind wirklich teuflisch."

Es dauerte noch mehrere Stunden, bis Inu Yasha plötzlich den Kopf hob. "Er kommt zurück!"

Alle sahen sie auf die einsame Gestalt, die langsam zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte und näher kam. Kagome lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, als sie in sein Gesicht sah. Sämtliches Gefühl war aus dem Blick der goldenen Augen verschwunden. Eine gnadenlose Kälte hatte sich in seinem Gesicht breit gemacht.

Würde Sesshomaru überhaupt ihre Gesellschaft noch akzeptieren, oder würde er so abweisend reagieren wie früher?

Neben Ayaka's Körper blieb er stehen. "Auf die Jagd nach ihrem Mörder, kann ich sie nicht mitnehmen und hier begraben möchte ich sie auch nicht. " Sesshomaru's Stimme klang so monoton und ohne jede Regung, dass ihnen allen ein Schauder über den Rücken lief.

Miroku fasste sich ein Herz und trat vor. "Wir könnten versuchen, eine Höhle zu finden. Wenn wir den Eingang mit Steinen versperren, und ich Bannsiegel anbringe, dann würde sie unberührt bleiben, … bis wir wiederkommen", schlug er zögernd vor.

Sesshomaru dachte über den Vorschlag nach. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie bei ihm bleiben wollten. Doch wie es sich anhörte, wollten sie ihn nicht allein lassen. Er hatte nie wirklich Wert auf Freunde gelegt. Doch jetzt war die Aussicht nicht allein Weiterziehen zu müssen, irgendwie tröstlich.

Zustimmend nickte er. Dann hob er Ayaka hoch und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die anderen brachen hastig das Lager ab. Packten ihre Sachen und folgten ihm.

Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, bis sie einen geeigneten Platz gefunden hatten.

In einem kleinen Hügel fanden sie eine Höhle, die tief in das Gestein ging. Der schmale Eingang verbreiterte sich zu einem geräumigen Hohlraum. Sesshomaru ließ Ayaka sanft im Inneren auf den Boden gleiten. Sie sah aus, als ob sie schlafen würde, nur die schreckliche Stille, zeigte, dass kein Leben mehr in ihr war. Der endlose Schlaf des Todes.

Mit einer zärtlichen Geste strich Sesshomaru über ihre Wange. Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper, er wandte sich ab und verließ die Höhle, ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Helles Tageslicht empfing ihn. Seine Reisegefährten hatten draußen gewartet. Dieser Moment des Abschieds sollte ihm ganz allein gehören.

Mit einem Nicken gab er Inu Yasha zu verstehen, dass er soweit war. Dieser zog Tessaiga, dessen Klinge sich sofort verbreitete.

"KAZE NO KIZU !"

Die Windnarbe zielte auf den Höhleneingang. Wohldosiert brachte sie die Felsen zum Absturz. Als sich die Staubwolke gelegt hatte, konnte man erkennen, dass der Eingang versiegelt war. Niemand würde so ohne weiteres hier eindringen können. Miroku trat an die Felsen, kniete nieder und vervollständigte das Siegel mit seinen Bannzetteln, die er an die Felsen klebte. Lautlos hob er die Hände zum Gebet.

"So, das sollte genügen. Kein Mensch kann diese Felsen wegbewegen und Dämonen werden von den Bannsiegeln zurückgehalten", er stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung.

"Was jetzt, Sesshomaru-sama?", er wandte sich an den großen weißhaarigen Hundeyoukai, der, ohne eine Regung erkennen zu lassen, zugesehen hatte.

Inu Yasha trat vor. "Du willst sicher diesen Abkömmling von Naraku jagen. Ich werde dich begleiten. Zwei Schwerter sind besser als eines." Kagome packte den Bogen fester. "Wir alle werden euch begleiten. Das heißt, wenn ihr unsere Gesellschaft akzeptiert? "

Sesshomaru ließ seinen Blick über die gemischte Gruppe gleiten. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da hatte er nichts als Verachtung für seinen Halbbruder und seine menschlichen Freunde übrig gehabt. Jetzt hatte er sie von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt, was auch zum größten Teil Ayaka's Verdienst gewesen war. Auf eine verdrehte Weise hatten sie auch ihre Ehre.

"Ihr könnt mitkommen. Aber eines sollte von Anfang an klar sein. Juro gehört mir. Keiner von euch wird Hand an ihn legen", seine Stimme klang kalt.

Sango nickte zustimmend. "Ich glaube, ich kann für uns alle sprechen. Wir werden uns zurückhalten und nur die Rückendeckung übernehmen."

"Keiner von uns wird dir in die Quere kommen, Sesshomaru", bestätigte Inu Yasha.

"Dann ist es also beschlossen. Wir werden diese Sache gemeinsam zu Ende bringen", stellte Miroku fest. "Dann lasst uns aufbrechen."

"Wohin?", meldete sich Shippou etwas verängstigt zu Wort. Er konnte sich nicht so richtig mit dem Gedanken anfreunden mit dem ehemaligen Todesfeind auf gemeinsame Reise zu gehen.

"Erst mal zum Schloss zurück. Von dort können wir am besten die Spur aufnehmen ", erklärte Inu Yasha.

Es erfolgte kein Widerspruch.

Sesshomaru wandte sich ohne ein Wort ab. Um seine Füße bildete sich eine weiße Wolke und er schwebte in die Höhe. Im nächsten Moment schoss er vorwärts.

"Komm, Kagome!" Inu Yasha ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und nahm Kagome auf den Rücken. Miroku und Sango nahmen auf Kirara Platz und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte dem Hundeyoukai so schnell wie sie konnten.

* * *

Die Nacht hatte eingesetzt und überzog das Land mit Dunkelheit.

Vor kurzer Zeit hatten sie sich einen Rastplatz gesucht und das Lager aufgeschlagen. Die Freunde saßen gemeinsam um das Lagerfeuer.

Alle bis auf einen.

Sesshomaru hatte sich von den anderen abgesondert und stand allein in der Dunkelheit. Wie eine steinerne Statue stand er da. Den Blick ziellos über das Land gerichtet. Diese Nacht war wundervoll, doch er hatte keinen Blick für die funkelnden Sterne oder die in das Mondlicht getauchte Landschaft. Er sah nur den brechenden Blick aus grün-gelben Augen vor sich. Ayaka's auf ihrem bleichen Gesicht, das so verloren ausgesehen hatte.

Er hatte sie geliebt, doch er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Der Pfeil hatte ihm gegolten. Sie hatte ihn mit dem einzigen, was ihr in diesem Moment zur Verfügung stand, beschützt. Mit ihrem Leben.

Es blieb für ihn nur noch eines zu tun, den Auftraggeber zu jagen und zu richten. Und er schwor bei allen Göttern und was ihm heilig war, dass er ihn finden würde.

Ein leises Miauen ließ ihn nieder blicken.

Kirara strich ihm um die Beine und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Hose. Schließlich blieb sie direkt vor ihm sitzen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Ein sanfter Wind strich über ihn hinweg und Sesshomaru meinte die zarte Berührung von schlanken Fingern an seinen Wangen zu spüren. Fast glaubte er Ayaka riechen zu können, doch er wusste, dass nur sein Wunsch Vater der Gedanken war.

Sie war tot.

Er war allein. Nie wieder würde er ihr Lachen sehen oder hören, wie sie ihm mit blitzenden Augen widersprach. Gequält schloss Sesshomaru die Augen. Er hatte nicht nur seine Gefährtin verloren, sondern auch ihr gemeinsames ungeborenes Kind. Er verlor etwas, von dem er nie die Chance gehabt hatte, es kennen zu lernen.

Ihm grauste es, zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Er wusste nicht, wie er es Rin erklären sollte. Die Kleine verlor zum zweiten Mal ihre Mutter.

"Er leidet", sagte Sango und warf der einsamen Gestalt einen langen Blick zu.

"Ayaka-sama hat ihm viel bedeutet. So ein Verlust ist nur schwer zu ertragen, auch für einen Youkai. Da hilft nur die Zeit", Miroku schob noch ein Holzscheit in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers.

"Sagt mal, ich vermisse Myoga ojii-san. Shippou-chan, ist er bei Kirara?", fragte Kagome und wendete suchend um.

Der kleine Fuchsdämon schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe ihn auch schon vermisst."

"Er ist seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr da. Genauer gesagt, seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir uns mit Sesshomaru auf den Weg gemacht haben, diesen Abkömmling von Naraku zu jagen. Was habt ihr denn erwartet?", Inu Yasha zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Immer wenn die Luft anfängt zu brennen, muss er etwas Dringendes erledigen!"

"Oh Inu Yasha, sei nicht so gemein. Er ist auch ziemlich nützlich", tadelte Kagome den Hanyou.

Inu Yasha zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Hielt dann aber doch lieber den Mund. Bis jetzt hatte Myoga in seinen Augen noch keine großartige Nützlichkeit bewiesen. Außer den ausgeprägten Fluchtinstinkt beim Anblick brenzliger Situationen.

* * *

Die Krähe flog mit eleganten Flügelschlägen über das Lavafeld. Langsam schraubte sie sich immer tiefer. Ein riesiges Skelett tauchte aus den Rauchschwaden auf. Die gewaltigen Kiefer waren aufgeklappt. Sie bildeten den Eingang zu einer Höhle. In einer letzten Schleife flog die Krähe in die Dunkelheit und landete auf dem unebenen Boden.

Myoga sprang hinab. "Dank dir mein Freund, für die Hilfe. "

Mit einem Abschiedkrächzen flog die Krähe wieder davon.

Myoga wandte sich in Richtung des Höhleninneren und hüpfte vorwärts. Nach wenigen Sprüngen bemerkte er schon das flackernde Licht, das von einem Schmiedefeuer herrührte. Beim Näher kommen erkannte er die Gestalt eines schon älteren Dämons, der gerade damit beschäftigt war die Klinge eines Schwertes zu korrigieren.

"Totosai, sei gegrüßt!", rief Myoga.

Der Dämon drehte sich um. Etwas verwirrt sah er sich nach dem Sprecher um, bis er mit einem Mal den kleinen Floh-Dämon auf dem Boden entdeckte. " Ah, Myoga. Schön, dass du dich mal wieder sehen lässt. Wie geht es Inu Yasha? Hat er mal wieder Schwierigkeiten? Es ist doch nichts mit Tessaiga?" Leichte Panik schwang in der Stimme mit.

"Oh nein. Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung. Ich komme wegen Sesshomaru. "

Totosai erschauderte. "Was, wegen dem? Ich bin froh, wenn ich diesen Kerl nicht sehen muss. Er ist so gänzlich anders, als sein Vater. "

Myoga kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn. "Er hat sich verändert, seit er diese Dämonin Ayaka kennen gelernt und geheiratet hat. "

Totosai riss die Augen auf. Das waren ja nun mal wirkliche Neuigkeiten. "Er ist verheiratet?"

" Na ja. Er war es. Ayaka-sama ist vor zwei Tagen gestorben", traurig senkte Myoga den Kopf.

"Na, das dürfte für Sesshomaru wohl kein Problem gewesen sein. Er hat Tenseiga. Und ich weiß, dass das Schwert ihn als Meister anerkannt hat", erwiderte Totosai und widmete sich wieder der Klinge, die er gerade am Schmieden war.

"Genau da liegt das Problem. Selbst Tenseiga konnte sie nicht wiedererwecken. Sie ist von einem schwarzen Dämonenpfeil getroffen worden und gestorben ", erzählte Myoga traurig.

Totosai unterbrach seine Arbeit erneut und sah den kleinen Floh-Dämon direkt an. Bedächtig legte er den großen Schmiedehammer beiseite. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kinn und starrte überlegend in die Luft.

"Von einem schwarzen Dämonenpfeil, sagst du?! Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass Tenseiga nicht funktioniert hat", sagte Totosai dann.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Myoga den Schmied an. " Warum nicht?"

"Na ganz einfach. Diese Ayaka ist noch am Leben. "

* * *

Ende Kapitel 7

Es besteht also noch Hoffnung für den Herrn der westlichen Länder und seine Frau. Hoffentlich schaffen es die zwei auch rechtzeitig Sesshomaru davon zu informieren.

Unsere Freunde begeben sich in der Zwischenzeit auf „**die Jagd**"

Bis bald

chaska


	8. Chapter 8

Rache ist das einzige, was Sesshomaru noch interessiert. Doch Myoga erfährt wichtige Neuigkeiten. Vielleicht gibt es für Ayaka doch noch Hoffnung. Unsere Freunde sind erst mal damit beschäftigt den Abkömmling von Naraku zu jagen. Dabei gerät Kagome auf einmal in große Gefahr.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Die Jagd nach Rache**

„Was sagst du da?", rief Myoga aufgeregt. „Ich habe doch keinen Herzschlag mehr bei ihr gespürt. Wie kann sie dann noch leben?"

„Diese Pfeile trennen Seele und Körper voneinander. Sie erhalten beide für eine begrenzte Zeit am Leben, erst dann sterben sie wirklich. Meist zu spät, das es jemand bemerkt", erklärte Totosai.

Aufgeregt hüpfte Myoga auf und ab. „Das müssen wir unbedingt Sesshomaru-sama sagen. Du musst mich zu ihm hin begleiten."

„Zu wem?", der Gesichtsausdruck von Totosai glich einem großen Fragezeichen.

„Oh Totosai, stell dich nicht so an. Zu Sesshomaru-sama natürlich. Wir müssen ihn über diese Tatsache informieren. Vielleicht ist es uns möglich Ayaka-sama dadurch zu retten", aufgeregt hüpfte Myoga auf und ab.

„Ich könnte Tenseiga umschmieden, damit es diesen Bann des Dämonenpfeils brechen kann", überlegte Totosai.

„Warum hast du damals es nicht gleich so geschmiedet?", fragte Myoga den Schmied.

„Ganz einfach, damals, als der große Inu Taishou, die beiden Schwerter Tessaiga und Tenseiga bei mir in Auftrag gab, gab es diese Pfeile noch nicht. Mein treuloser Schüler Kaijinbou hat sie gefertigt. Meines Wissens hat er nur etwa zwanzig Stück davon gemacht. Nachdem sie einmal verschossen wurden, ist ihre schreckliche Magie erloschen.

Als Kaijinbou sie hergestellt hat, besaß Sesshomaru schon das Schwert und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht darauf erpicht war ihm zu sagen, dass ich Tenseiga noch mal umschmieden müsste. Du weißt ja, wie er ist."

„Oh, ich kann dich verstehen. Jetzt ist er sogar noch schlimmer geworden", gab Myoga nachdenklich zu.

„Noch schlimmer? Ich glaube, dann wäre es keine so gute Idee zu ihm zu gehen."

„Doch das müssen wir. Wir können Ayaka-sama nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Komm Totosai, suchen wir die beiden Halbbrüder", drängte Myoga zum Aufbruch.

Noch nicht ganz so von der Sache überzeugt, holte Totosai dennoch seine fliegende Kuh und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

* * *

„Das glaube ich nicht!", fassungslos starrte Kagome auf die Stelle, wo das Schloss gestanden hatte.

„Es hätte uns eigentlich nicht wundern dürfen. Naraku hat das auch schon so gemacht", Miroku ging eine Runde und blieb dann kopfschüttelnd stehen. „Keine einzige Spur mehr zu finden."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", Inu Yasha trat näher. „Das Schloss verschwinden zu lassen ist eine Sache, aber den Geruch konnte er nicht vernichten."

„Witterst du immer noch was?", fragte Sango.

Inu Yasha nickte. „Hey, Sesshomaru! Richtung Osten … oder?«

Der weißhaarige Dämon hatte mit brennendem Blick, ohne ein Wort zu sagen dagestanden. Jetzt wandte er sich wortlos um. Die weiße Wolke bildete sich erneut unter seinen Füßen und schon erhob er sich wieder in die Luft.

„Verdammt! Ein Wort hätte nicht geschadet! Kommt, sonst ist er weg!", rief Inu Yasha. Kirara landete und Miroku stieg hastig wieder auf. Inu Yasha nahm Kagome auf den Rücken und schon folgten sie Sesshomaru in Richtung Osten.

Stundenlang waren sie unterwegs.

„Was für eine Ausdauer", murmelte Sango.

Miroku, der hinter ihr saß, lehnte sich leicht vor. „Hass kann eine sehr starke Triebfeder sein."

_"Ja, aber er kann einen auch zerstören"_ , dachte Sango.

„Da !", fast überhörte Sango die Warnung von Miroku, da der Wind so stark blies.

Vor ihnen tauchten die Umrisse eines Schlosses auf.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen musterte die Dämonenjägerin die Gebäude. Ja, das musste es sein. Sie hatten es gefunden. Ein Blick auf Sesshomaru zeigte, dass er schon im Landen begriffen war.

„Kirara!", die Dämonenkatze verstand den Ruf und ging in einem eleganten Bogen zu Boden. Unten wurden sie von Inu Yasha, Kagome und Sesshomaru schon erwartet. Die Dämonjägerin und der Mönch stiegen ab.

Alle sahen Sesshomaru an. Es war seine Jagd. Er würde über den Ablauf bestimmen. Sesshomaru ließ den Blick über die zusammengewürfelte Gruppe schweifen. Nie hätte er gedacht, das er mal mit solchen... Gefährten in einen Kampf ziehen würde.

„Also los!", sagte er.

* * *

„Juro !"

Das kleine weißhaarige Mädchen trat vor dem großen Mann. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen Spiegel. Deutlich konnte man in ihm mehrere Personen erkennen.

„Ah, sie kommen. Gut. Du kannst wieder zu Naraku zurück, Kanna. Richte ihm aus, dass alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit laufen wird."

Das Mädchen musterte ihn aus schwarzen ausdrucklosen Augen. „Unterschätze sie nicht. Deine Aufgabe ist es die Gruppe zu trennen und zu demütigen. Nur, wenn es sich ergibt, sollst du Sesshomaru, sowie Inu Yasha töten. Ansonsten…"

„Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe, Kanna, und nun geh!"

Mit ihren schwarzen Augen sah das kleine Mädchen ihn an. Dann nickte sie zum Abschied. „Leb wohl, Juro!" Um die Kleine begann die Luft zu flimmern und in sekundenschnelle verschwand sie.

Juro erhob sich und zog das Schwert aus der Scheide. Er würde seine Feinde wohl gerüstet erwarten.

* * *

„KAZE NO KIZU!"

Das schwere Eingangstor zersplitterte in der Windnarbe. Die Trümmer fegten die Wächter, die dahinter Aufstellung genommen hatten, einfach zur Seite.

Aus der Staubwolke erschien der wirbelnde Schatten des Hiraikotsu und traf einen der Wächter, die schon wieder auf den Beinen standen. In einem eleganten Bogen flog der Bumerang wieder in Richtung Himmel und wurde dort von Sango auf Kirara sicher in Empfang genommen.

Die restlichen kamen über die verbliebenen Wächter wie ein Gewitter.

Inu Yasha stürmte vor und nahm sich den erstbesten Wächter vor, der ihm in die Quere kam. Mit heftigen Schlägen von Tessaiga drängte er ihn zurück.

Sesshomaru fühlte nur eisige Kälte in seinem Inneren. Ihn interessierten nicht die Wächter, die sich ihnen todesmutig in den Weg stellten. Das waren niedere Dämonen. Sein Ziel war der Abkömmling Naraku's. Wo verbarg sich dieser Kerl?

Ein Dämon sprang vor ihn und stieß mit der Klinge seines Schwertes zu. Mit einer leichten Seitwärtsbewegung wich Sesshomaru dem Schlag aus.

Eine heftige plötzliche Windböe erfasste Sesshomaru ohne Vorwarnung und ließ ihn zur Seite taumeln. Er fühlte ihn mehr, als er ihn sah. Der schwarze Dämonenpfeil zischte nur knapp an ihm vorbei und rammte sich in den Boden, genau an der Stelle, wo er vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte.

Hätte ihn dieser Windstoss nicht erfasst, dann...

Für einen winzigen Augenblick meinte Sesshomaru den Geruch von seiner Gefährtin wahrnehmen zu können und der Wind schien ihm ein erleichtertes Seufzen zuzutragen. Dann verdrängte er diese Gefühle, es konnte einfach nicht sein. Der heimtückische Angreifer, der ihn versucht hatte mit dem Dämonenpfeil zu treffen, sah sich in diesem Moment einem weißhaarigen Dämon gegenüber, der ihm keine Zeit ließ den Bogen nochmals zu spannen.

Tokijin's Klinge bereitete seinem Leben ein abruptes Ende.

Juro hatte aus seinem relativ sicheren Versteck heraus dem Kampf zugesehen. Seine letzte Hoffnung, den Herrn der westlichen Länder zu töten verließ ihn, als er den letzten Dämonenpfeil sein Ziel verfehlen und seinen Bogenschützen zusammenbrechen sah.

Sein Blick fiel in den Hof nur noch einige wenige Wächter waren am Leben und es war abzusehen, wann sie unterliegen würden. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte die Aufgabe, die ihm sein Meister erteilt hatte, nicht erfüllen können.

Sein Blick fiel auf Kagome, die sich seinem Versteck genähert hatte, ohne zu bemerken, in welch großer Gefahr sie nun schwebte. Er konnte jedoch noch versuchen diese Miko und Inu Yasha auszuschalten. Ihre Verbindung auf ewig zu zerstören. Die beiden Leiden zu lassen, wie sie es sich nicht in ihren schlimmsten Träumen auszumalen vermochten.

Kagome verschoss ihren vorletzten Pfeil. Sicher fand er sein Ziel und ließ den Dämon zusammenbrechen.

Den dunklen Schatten bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, wurde sie von kräftigen Händen gepackt und herumgerissen. Mit schreckensweiten Augen starrte sie in das Gesicht von Juro, der unvermittelt vor ihr auftauchte.

„INU YASHA ! HILFE !", schrie Kagome aus Leibeskräften. Jeder weiterer Schrei wurde von einer großen Hand erstickt, die sich ihr über den Mund legte.

„Sei still, Weib. Komm mit, wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben."

Obwohl Kagome sich mit allen Kräften wehrte, wurde sie erbarmungslos mitgeschleift.

Den Bogen hatte sie längst verloren. Alle Kräfte setzte sie ein, doch kam sie gegen Juro nicht an. Er schleifte sie tiefer in das Schloss, immer weiter weg von ihren Freunden. Hier konnte keiner ihre Schreie hören.

Angst überfiel Kagome. Noch nie hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt. So vollständig jemandem ausgeliefert.

Mit einem Stoß zwang Juro sie zu Boden.

Er beugte sich über sie.

Kräftige Hände griffen in ihre Kleidung und zerfetzten sie. Sie spürte die kalte Luft an ihrer bloßen Haut. Unwillkürlich legt sie sich die Hände über die Brüste um sich zu schützen.

Das war ein Alptraum. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie versuchte nach hinten aus der Reichweite des Dämons zu rutschen. Er folgte ihr unbarmherzig. Packte ihre Hand und zog sie grob zurück.

„Nicht so schüchtern. Bald werde ich alles von gesehen haben", knurrte er sie mit einem hämischen Lächeln an.

Mit ohrenbetäubenden Krachen wurde plötzlich in die rechte Wand ein Loch geschlagen. Einzelne Steine und Staub prasselten auf sie nieder. Kagome duckte sich, hob die Hände und versuchte ihren Kopf zu schützen. Aus der Staubwolke schälte sich eine ihr wohlbekannte Gestalt.

„Inu Yasha!", flüsterte sie heiser. Unendlich groß war ihre Erleichterung.

„Du Bastard, lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr", fauchte Inu Yasha. Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Eine unheimliche Wut erfasste ihn, als er Kagome auf dem Boden kauern saß. Ihre Kleidung hing in Fetzen von ihrem Körper und er konnte die Tränen wittern, die sie vergossen hatte.

„Der Retter naht. Glaubst du, jämmerlicher Hanyou, dass du gegen mich ankommst?", schrie ihm Juro entgegen. „Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, mit wem du es wirklich zu tun hast."

„Das weiß ich bereits. Mit einem Abkömmling Naraku's. Eine klägliche Kopie des Originals", schrie Inu Yasha zurück und griff an.

Juro lachte nur, hob die Hände und richtete sie auf Inu Yasha. Um seine Finger fing es an zu leuchten. Plötzlich verließ ein Blitz seine Hände und raste auf den anstürmenden Hanyou zu.

Mit Schrecken sah Inu Yasha, was da auf ihn zukam. Er stoppte und schlug mit Tessaiga zu. Der Energiefluss des Schwertes presste den Blitz aus der Bahn und er verfehlte ihn knapp.

Im letzten Moment presste sich Kagome eng auf den Boden und entging so nur knapp einem Treffer.

"_Ich muss diesen Kerl von Kagome weglocken. Sonst kann es sein, dass ich sie unabsichtlich treffe_", dachte Inu Yasha besorgt, als er die Bahn verfolgt hatte, die seine Abwehr genommen hatte.

Langsam wich der Hanyou zur Seite aus. Doch Juro fiel nicht auf seinen Trick herein. Nicht einen Millimeter wich er von Kagome's Seite. Im Gegenteil. Er versteckte sich förmlich hinter ihr. Nahm ihren Körper als Deckung.

Ein erneuter Blitz raste auf Inu Yasha zu, diesmal konnte er nicht mehr kontern, oder er würde Kagome damit treffen. Zum Ausweichen war es zu spät.

"_Ich darf sie nicht verletzen_" , durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, als er stehen blieb und den Einschlag erwartete.

Der Blitz raste in Inu Yasha's Körper und entfachte ein Inferno von Schmerzen. Ein Schrei entwich ihm unwillkürlich und er sackte zu Boden. Er spürte, wie die Kraft des Blitzes ihn zu lähmen begann. Ein weiterer Blitz traf ihn. Nun konnte er sich gar nicht mehr rühren.

Juro trat näher und stieß Inu Yasha mit dem Fuß heftig in die Seite. „Du bist bewegungsunfähig. Ich werde dich später töten. Doch jetzt zu dir, Kagome!", verhöhnte er den Hanyou.

Voller Schmerz sah Inu Yasha zu Kagome. Ihre weit aufgerissen, braunen Augen sahen ihn verzweifelt an. Er sah die Angst in ihrem Blick. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Und dieses Wissen brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Diese Tatsache war nichts, gegen die Schmerzen die er in seinem Körper fühlte.

Juro hatte offensichtlich vor, ihn zusehen zu lassen, wenn er sie...

Juro stand jetzt neben Kagome. Lächelnd beugte er sich über sie. Er warf einen raschen Blick zu dem hilflosen Inu Yasha. „Genieße das Schauspiel, Hanyou!", höhnte er.

Kagome stöhnte auf, gleich würde er...

Doch Juro berührte sie nie.

Zwei Hände mit langen, scharfen Krallen, legten sich ihm von hinten auf die Schultern. Die Krallen bohrten sich unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch. Mit einem mächtigen Ruck wurde Juro von ihr weggerissen und wie ein Spielzeug zur Seite geschleudert. Eine große Gestalt mit einem weißen Pelz über der Schulter, setzte dem Dämon sofort nach.

Die linke Hand des Angreifers griff nach der Kehle von Juro, hob ihn hoch und presste ihn mit einer fürchterlichen Wucht gegen die Wand, dass man meinte, die Knochen brechen zu hören.

Es lag soviel mächtiges Youki im Raum, das die Luft vibrierte und Kagome vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.

Sesshomaru's Augen waren blutrot unterlaufen, die Streifen auf den Wangen doppelt so breit und seine Zähne glichen einem Raubtiergebiss. Der Hass tobte in ihm, wie ein gewaltiger unaufhaltsamer Sturm. Dieser Kerl war schuld. Dieser Kerl hatte ihm Ayaka und sein ungeborenes Kind genommen.

Juro bekam keine Luft mehr. Unbarmherzig wurde seine Kehle Millimeter um Millimeter mehr zugedrückt. Er sammelte seine letzte Energie und ließ einen Blitz in den Körper seines Gegners fahren. Doch das entlockte Sesshomaru nur ein abfälliges, dumpfes Knurren.

Der Griff wurde nochmals verstärkt. „Du Bastard wirst sterben." Um Sesshomaru's rechte Hand leuchtete es auf. „Dokkaso!"

Mit ungeheurer Wucht schoss seine Hand vor und bohrte sich in die Brust von Juro. Sesshomaru neigte seinen Kopf ganz nah an sein Opfer. „Bereite schon mal ein Willkommen für deinen Meister vor, denn er ist der nächste!"

Er zog die Hand zurück und riss gleichzeitig das Herz heraus. Juro's Körper sackte in sich zusammen. Sesshomaru löste den Griff und Juro fiel wie eine leblose Puppe zu Boden.

Mit großen Augen hatte Inu Yasha seinem Bruder zugesehen. Noch nie hatte er soviel namenlose Wut und Zorn gespürt, wie in diesen Augenblicken. Das Youki, das sein Bruder ausgeströmte, brachte die Luft in diesem Raum zum Kochen. Langsam kam das Gefühl in Inu Yasha's Glieder zurück. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und kroch zu Kagome. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren bebenden Körper und presste sie an sich.

„Es ist gut. Es ist vorbei", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

Schluchzend schmiegte sich Kagome an ihn. Die Tränen flossen und nässten seinen Haori. Beruhigend strich er immer wieder über ihren bebenden Rücken.

Sesshomaru's Blick fiel auf die beiden Gestalten. Was hätte er darum gegeben, wenn Ayaka...

Seine Wut verrauchte und machte einer schrecklichen Leere Platz. Seine Augen verloren den roten Farbton und wandelten sich wieder in gold um. Die Streifen auf seinen Wangen verkleinerten sich und die Zähne wurden wieder normal. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wandte er sich um und ging.

„Sesshomaru!"

Inu Yasha's Ruf hielt ihn zurück. Er blieb stehen, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Es verursachte zuviel Schmerz Inu Yasha und dieses Mädchen dort zusammen zu sehen.

„Ich danke dir…. Bruder!", sagte Inu Yasha leise, doch Sesshomaru vernahm jedes Wort. Mit einem leichten Nicken deutete er an, das er ihn gehört hatte, dann ging er fort.

Inu Yasha starrte der großen Gestalt nach.

Als Sesshomaru den Hof betrat, schlug ihm schon der Geruch von Blut und Tod entgegen. Die Dämonenjägerin und der Mönch hatten die letzten Diener Juro's besiegt.

Sesshomaru legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den Himmel. Strahlend blau, nur ab und zu von zarten Schleierwolken durchzogen. Die Sonne wärmte sein Gesicht, doch drang die Wärme nicht bis in sein Innerstes vor. Hier herrschte die Kälte der Einsamkeit.

Er war allein. Jetzt hatte er nichts mehr. Die Wut war verraucht. Die Rache getan. Er fühlte das Brennen in den Augen und schloss die Lider. Es gab noch etwas, was er tun musste. Er musste seine Gefährtin begraben.

Sie musste ein würdiges Begräbnis erhalten. Er würde mit ihr zum Schloss zurückkehren. Dort würde sie ihre letzte Ruhestätte finden. Und dann würde er Naraku jagen, bis er diesen Bastard von der Erde getilgt hatte.

„Wo sind Kagome und Inu Yasha?", die Stimme des kleinen Fuchsdämons riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er warf dem Kleinen, der vor ihm stand, einen Blick zu.

„Sie sind in Ordnung", antwortete Sesshomaru knapp mit rauer Stimme.

* * *

Inu Yasha löste sich kurz von Kagome und zog seinen Haori aus. Fürsorglich legte er ihn ihr über die Schultern. Kagome spürte noch seine Körperwärme in der Kleidung und kuschelte sich hinein.

Er hasste es, wenn sie weinte, doch was sollte er sagen, um sie trösten? Zu schlimm war es, was sie da gerade hatte erdulden müssen. Allein bei dem Gedanke, was dieser dreckige Kerl mit ihr vorgehabt hatte, drehte sich ihm den Magen um. Wie musste es dann erst ihr gehen?

Inu Yasha legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Tränen überströmtes Gesicht leicht an. Ihre großen braunen Augen blickten zu ihm hoch. Die Gefühle, die er für sie empfand, wallten in ihm hoch. Sie bedeutet ihm alles. Kikyou rückte in diesen Momenten in den Hintergrund. Sie wurde zur Vergangenheit. Langsam näherte er sich Kagome und presste seine Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss auf ihre.

Kagome hielt den Atem an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er küsste sie! Nach Sekundenbruchteil der Überraschung schloss sie die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Inu Yasha bemerkte, wie sie ihm leicht entgegenkam. Er zog sie fester in die Umarmung. Fast wünschte er, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 8

Na… Überraschung gelungen? (freudig hin und her hüpf)

Der Lord der westlichen Länder hat seine Rache bekommen. Naraku's Abkömmling ist tot und der Plan nicht aufgegangen. Was ist mit Totosai und Myoga? Werden die beiden unsere Freunde noch rechtzeitig finden? Gibt es noch eine Chance für Ayaka?

Man darf die „**Hoffnung**" nicht verlieren.

Bis bald Eure

chaska


	9. Chapter 9

Es geht zum Endspurt. Das letzte Kapitel geht online. Drücken wir den Freunden die Daumen, dass alles gut ausgeht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Hoffnung**

„Da sind sie!", Shippou stürmte auf die beiden Gestalten zu, die aus dem Gebäude traten. Kagome fing den kleinen Kitsune auf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sango und zeigte auf Inu Yasha's roten Haori, den Kagome nun anhatte.

„Juro war etwas aufdringlich", erwiderte Kagome mit heiserer Stimme. Die Erinnerung an die letzten Minuten ließ sie immer noch erzittern. Noch mehr hatte sie allerdings der Kuss von Inu Yasha aus der Bahn geworfen. Immer noch meinte sie das Gefühl zu haben, seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren. Danach hatte er ihr nur geholfen den Haori überzuziehen und hatte sie nach draußen begleitet.

Sollte sie ihn darauf ansprechen? Doch jetzt nicht, wenn alle anderen dabei waren. Vielleicht später.

Konnte es sein, dass…?

Nein! , innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sicher war er einfach nur froh gewesen, das ihr nichts passiert war. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht doch Gefühle für sie empfinden konnte, die über mehr als Freundschaft gingen, wollte sie gar nicht wagen nachzudenken. Vor ihrem innerlichen Auge erschien unweigerlich das Bild der Priesterin Kikyou und die Worte, die er damals zu ihr gesagt hatte. Inu Yasha liebte Kikyou noch über das Grab hinaus. Für sie war da kein Platz.

Sango's Augen wurden groß. „Oh, Kagome-chan! Alles in Ordnung?"

Kagome verbannt ihre Gedanken tief in ihre Seele und nickte. „Ja. Sesshomaru-sama kam gerade noch zur rechten Zeit."

In diesem Moment erklang laut das Muhen einer Kuh. Suchend sahen sich die Freunde um.

„Das kann doch nicht sein…", fing Miroku an.

„Doch, seht!", Shippou zeigte aufgeregt in den Himmel.

„MUHHH!!"

Die Blicke flogen nach oben. Eine Staubwolke wirbelt hoch und als sich die Schleier verzogen, stand da Totosai auf seiner Kuh vor ihnen mitten im Hof.

„Inu Yasha-sama!" Myoga sprang zielsicher auf Inu Yasha's Nase.

KLATSCH, die Hand des Hanyou's traf, bevor Myoga auch nur einen Zug seines Bluts nehmen konnte. Leicht geplättet segelte der Floh-Dämon in Richtung Boden. Kagome streckte die Hand aus und fing ihn gerade noch ab. „Da bist du ja wieder Myoga-jii. Wie immer zeigst du dich erst, wenn alles vorbei ist", warf ihm Inu Yasha vor.

Der Floh straffte die Schultern und setzte seine beleidigte Miene auf. „Inu Yasha-sama. Ihr tut mir unrecht. Ich bin zu Totosai geflogen. Wir haben euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Los, Totosai!"

Die Blicke blieben auf den alten Waffenschmied hängen. Der fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl, als er von seiner Kuh herunterrutschte und sich Sesshomaru vorsichtig näherte.

„Gib mir Tenseiga!"

Das war wohl die falsche Strategie, denn Sesshomaru's Augebrauen zogen sich nur kurz zusammen. Sein Blick flog zu Tenseiga's Griff, dann wieder zu Totosai. „Warum?", fragte er kühl zurück.

Der alte Schmied zuckte aufgrund der Kälte in den Worten zusammen. Doch ließ er sich nicht davon abhalten seine Meinung zu sagen. Wenn er sich schon dazu aufraffte seine sichere Höhle zu verlassen, dann wollte er auch sagen, was er zu sagen hatte. Das er sich dabei nun leicht im Ton vergriff, war ihm überhaupt nicht bewusst.

„Sie war die ganze Zeit bei Euch. Sie ist noch am Leben. Habt Ihr es denn nicht bemerkt?", fuhr Totosai den großen weißhaarigen Youkai scharf an. In Sesshomaru's Augen glühte es Unheil verkündend rot auf.

„Wen meinst du?"

„Eure Gefährtin. Ihr könnt sie wieder… OHHH!"

Sesshomaru's Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass keiner reagieren konnte. Mit der rechten Klaue umfasste er Totosai's Hals und hob den Schmied an. „Spiel nicht mit mir alter Mann, ansonsten stirbst du hier auf der Stelle."

„Ahh, lass mich los. Ich lüge Euch nicht an", Totosai zappelte hilflos in dem festen Griff.

„Sesshomaru! Lass ihn los. Wenn nur eine winzige Chance besteht Ayaka zu helfen, sollten wir sie nutzen.", schaltete sich Inu Yasha ein.

Sesshomaru öffnete die Hand und Totosai plumpste zu Boden. Er rieb sich erleichtert den Hals, der eben noch von gefährlich scharfen Krallen umgeben gewesen war. Sesshomaru wich einige Schritte zurück. Konnte es wirklich sein, das seine Gefährtin doch nicht tot war? Aber er hatte doch keinen Herzschlag mehr bei ihr feststellen können.

Er schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Mit aller Kraft richtete er seine Gedanken auf sie. "_Ayaka, Gefährtin, bist du da irgendwo? Bitte...",_ rief er gedanklich mit aller Macht.

Kirara sprang plötzlich laut miauend auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm sitzen. Im selben Moment frischte der Wind auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sanfte Hände über sein Gesicht streichen. Deutlich nahm er Ayaka's Geruch wahr, als ob sie direkt neben ihm stehen würde. Er öffnete die Augen und zog ohne ein weiteres Wort Tenseiga mit samt Scheide aus dem Gürtel. Zusammen streckte er die Waffe Totosai entgegen. „Hier, tu was dir möglich ist."

Vorsichtig ergriff der Schmied das Schwert. „Ihr werdet mit mir zufrieden sein, Sesshomaru-sama."

Wenige Minuten später saß er da und heizte die Klinge an. Mit seinem mitgebrachten Schmiedehammer schlug er auf die Klinge ein und schmiedete sie so um, dass sie den Zauber der schwarzen Dämonenpfeile brechen konnte.

Myoga saß auf Inu Yasha Schulter. „Ich hoffe, wir schaffen es noch."

„Was meinst du damit Myoga-ojii-san?", fragte Sango den Floh-Dämon.

„Der Körper und die Seele können nur eine bestimmte Zeit voneinander getrennt existieren. Wenn es zu lange dauert, hat die Seele nicht mehr die Kraft in den Körper zurückzukehren. Hier kommt noch was anderes hinzu. So wie es aussieht hat die Seele Ayaka's euch begleitet. Das heißt, sie hat viel Kraft aufgewendet, bei euch zu sein, anstatt neben ihren Körper auf Rettung zu warten."

„Du meinst, selbst wenn wir es schaffen, kann sie vielleicht nicht zurück, weil sie zuviel Kraft verloren hat?", fragte Kagome sorgenvoll. Der kleine Floh nickte.

* * *

Noch nie waren sie in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit gereist. Die Baumwipfel verschwammen und der Wind trieb die Tränen in die Augen. Inu Yasha hielt sich immer kurz hinter seinem Bruder. Selbst Kirara musste sich anstrengen, um mit den beiden Halbbrüdern mithalten zu können.

Sie erreichten innerhalb eines halben Tages das provisorische Grab von Ayaka.

„Wie bekommen wir denn die Felsen wieder weg?", fragte Shippou skeptisch, als er sich das Chaos ansah, das Tessaiga hinterlassen hatte.

Inu Yasha zog sein Schwert. „Na so wie wir sie zum Einsturz gebracht haben."

„Meinst du nicht, dass das Ganze ein bisschen zu riskant ist?", warnte Miroku und sah die mächtigen Wirbel der Windnarbe vor seinem inneren Auge. „Kannst du das Kaze no Kizu wirklich so kontrolliert einsetzen, dass die Höhle im Inneren nicht beschädigt wird?"

Inu Yasha spürte Sesshomaru's Blick auf sich. „Es ist deine Entscheidung, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru musterten seinen jüngern Halbbruder. Hatte er wirklich soviel Vertrauen in Inu Yasha's Fähigkeiten, dass er ihm das Leben seiner Gefährtin anvertrauen würde?

Inu Yasha hielt den prüfenden Blick aus, wandte keine Sekunde die Augen ab.

Sesshomaru nickte schließlich. „Tu es. Doch … sei vorsichtig. Wenn du versagst, kannst du mit deinem Leben abschließen."

„Keh!", Inu Yasha hob Tessaiga an

„Warte!", eilig entfernte Miroku die Bannsiegel. Dann zog er sich zurück.

Inu Yasha besah sich den Eingang. Nur eine der fünf Windnarben durfte den Eingang treffen, nur so konnte er verhindern, dass der gesamt Hügel pulversiert wurde. Er hob das Schwert an.

Die Wirbel bildeten sich um die Klinge und das Pfeifen des Windes wurde hörbar. Dann schlug er zu. Die Energiewirbel lösten sich von der Klinge und rasten auf den verschütteten Eingang zu. Genau, wie er es geplant hatte, traf nur einer der Windnarben die Felsen und zerstörte sie. Als sich die Staub und Gesteinswolke gelegte hatte, konnten die Freunde erkennen, dass der Eingang frei war.

„Du hast es geschafft!", freudig klatschte Kagome in die Hände.

„Unglaublich!", murmelte Sango.

„Du hast Recht. Er wird immer besser", lobte Miroku.

Der Weg war frei. Zögernd betrat Sesshomaru die kleine Höhle. Er spürte einen heftigen Stich im Herzen, als er seine Gefährtin dort auf dem Boden liegen sah, so, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Vorsichtig schob er die Hände unter ihren Körper und hob sie an. Dann trug er sie nach draußen.

Behutsam ließ Sesshomaru ihren Körper zu Boden gleiten. Er richtete sich auf und zog Tenseiga. Deutlich spürte er diesmal das Pulsieren, der Klinge. Es war ganz anders, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er es das erste Mal bei seinen ermordeten Dienern versucht hatte

„Ich sehe ihn", sagte er wie gebannt.

Um Ayaka's leblosen Körper befand sich eine rötlich schimmernde Aura. Das war der Bannkreis, der verhinderte, dass ihre Seele wieder in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Entschlossen schwang er das Schwert. Die Klinge schnitt in die Aura und zerriss sie. Sie zerfaserte und war nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Hatte es geholfen? Waren sie noch rechtzeitig gekommen?

Sesshomaru steckte das Schwert weg und kniete sich neben Ayaka nieder. Behutsam nahm er ihren Körper in die Arme. Es war keine Reaktion zu erkennen Sollten sie etwa doch zu spät gekommen sein?

**BUMM !**

Er zuckte zusammen. Deutlich hatte er es gehört.

**BUMM ! BUMM !**

Da... wieder. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller und kräftiger. Ihr Herz schlug.

Er stieß den Atem aus. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Und was war mit dem Kind?

Seine Sinne konzentrieren sich. Leise, schnell, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, kaum zu erfühlen, aber doch eindeutig da.

Sein Kopf sank nach unten und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, damit keiner die Gefühle sehen konnte, die ihm in diesen Momenten nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben waren. Sie lebten! Sie lebten beide!

Er hatte sie zurück. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Zu tief saß der Schock über ihren Verlust noch in ihm fest.

„Wir sollten sie für eine Weile allein lassen", sagte Miroku und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warum?", fragte Inu Yasha.

„Mensch, Inu Yasha. Manchmal bist du wirklich so etwas von unsensibel", Kagome packte den Halbdämon kurzerhand an den Hundeohren und zog ihn energisch mit sich.

„Hey, lass mich sofort los… du kannst doch nicht…", protestierte der Hanyou auf das heftigste.

Die Stimmen der Gefährten verklangen langsam in der Ferne.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ Sesshomaru den Kopf heben. Ayaka's Augenlider flatterten und schließlich öffnete sie sie.

„Ayaka…", zärtlich flüsterte er ihren Namen.

Ayaka fühlte sich seltsam.

Das Aufwachen glich einem langen Auftauchen aus einem tiefen See. An ihren Armen und Beinen schienen Bleigewichte zu hängen.

Eine leise Stimme rief drängend ihren Namen. Sie musste zu dieser Stimme. Sie kannte sie. Sie wusste, dass da jemand auf sie wartete. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, blendete sie das Licht und sie musste blinzeln. Dann tauchte plötzlich ein vertrautes Gesicht über ihr auf.

„Sesshomaru…", lautlos formten ihre Lippen seinen Namen.

Er konnte nicht anders. Sanft küsste er sie. Spürte ihren warmen Atem über seine Lippen streichen. Es war kein Traum.

„Du darfst mich nie wieder verlassen", seine Stimme klang heiser von den unterdrückten Gefühlen.

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge. „Ich habe Euch nie verlassen. Das könnte ich gar nicht. Ich war immer bei Euch. Meine Liebe und mein Herz gehören Euch, mein Gebieter."

Zärtlich strichen seine Finger über ihre Wange. „Sowie mein Herz auch auf immer dir gehören wird", flüsterte Sesshomaru fast unhörbar.

* * *

**_ENDE_**

So das war es. Die dritte Geschichte von Ayaka und Sesshomaru geht hier zu Ende.

Zum Schluss wurde es dann doch etwas schmalzig, dennoch würde es mich freuen, zu erfahren, wie es Euch gefallen hat. Habe manchmal etwas heftig romantische Anwandlungen.

Ich hätte Euch vorwarnen sollen: Ich LIEBE Happy Ends.

Mit dem Ende dieser Geschichte sind einige Fragen immer noch offen geblieben:

Was ist mit dem Kind?

Wird sich Inu Yasha nun doch endlich zu Kagome bekennen, oder war es einfach nur ein kurzzeitiger Gefühlsausbruch?

Naraku schleicht auch noch frei draußen durch das mittelalterliche Japan. Mit dem haben alle eine Rechnung offen, die mit Blut geschrieben ist.

Was uns nun zu dem einzig möglichen Schluss bringt: ES MUSS WEITERGEHEN!!

Ich mute euch noch eine vierte Geschichte zu. Sie wird den letzten Kampf beschreiben.

Den letzten Kampf gegen Naraku.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


End file.
